Welcome To My Life
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí. ¿Y si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella sobre su vida humana? E/B
1. Nuevo hogar

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter I: Nuevo hogar_

— ¡Perfecto! Hay que _volver_ a mudarnos —protestó Rosalie con amargo sarcasmo, mientras subía a su habitación a preparar las pertenencias que llevaría consigo a Washington.

Minutos antes Carlisle nos había convocado a todos en la gran sala, para informarnos sobre lo que, de todos modos, ya todos sabíamos que iba a suceder: la _mudanza_.

Suspiré ante el recuerdo. Dado que hacía tan solo dos cortos años que nos habíamos instalado en nuestra actual residencia, era un poco molesto tener que ya ubicarnos en otro lugar. Y a algunos de nosotros la noticia les había sentado más que pésimo. Por algunos entiéndase Rosalie.

Y no es que a mí me agradase la idea de tener que irnos ya, como ya dije, es molesto. Sin embargo soy capaz de controlar mi genio, a diferencia de mi hermana. Además hace ya muchos años que las cosas dejaron de importarme demasiado, a riesgo de sonar demasiado deprimente, he de decir que no tengo una razón de ser. Eso que mueve a los seres y los empuja a seguir luchando.

Imité a Rosalie y me dirigí a mi propia habitación a preparar mis cosas, mientras dirigía mis pensamientos entorno a Alice, Emmett y Jasper, quienes se encontraban ahora en camino a Washington, internados en el bosque, siguiendo la pista de un vampiro que tuvo la mala suerte de elegir justo nuestro lugar de residencia como bufet ilegal de humanos. Claro, gracias a él ahora debíamos trasladarnos, dado que sería una imprudencia el permanecer más tiempo allí luego de lo ocurrido, pronto comenzaríamos a levantar sospechas.

Una vez que acabé de empacar las cosas más relevantes de mis pertenencias (tampoco deseaba llevar cinco valijas, solo lo estrictamente necesario, aquellas cosas a las que no se está dispuesto a renunciar) bajé y me reuní con Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie en la entrada.

Carlisle mantenía una expresión impasible, como siempre. Esme le daba una última mirada a la casa/mansión, como despidiéndose, _hasta el día en que tuviéramos que volver_. Rosalie tenía el ceño aun levemente fruncido. _Fantástico_, pensé, aun está enfadada.

—¿Has tardado bastante, no lo crees? —me recriminó, mientras me enviaba una mirada irritada. Oh, genial, ahora quiere descargar su frustración mí. Como si yo le hubiera hecho algo alguna vez.

Ella me parecía realmente infantil y caprichosa cuando quería. Entendía que esta vida era nueva para ella y no estaba precisamente "feliz" con ella, pero no había excusa que valiera para fundamentar su carácter. Pero en fin, ella es Rosalie y no va a cambiar. Es mi hermana. Con todos sus complejos y defectos. De todos modos ¿quién soy yo para juzgarla? No soy precisamente perfecto, tampoco.

—He tardado solo cinco minutos.

—Eso es bastante. Podrías haber tardado solo 2 minutos en empacar todo. ¿O que te crees? ¿Qué estás desalojando una casa?

—Bien, lamento haber tardado cinco minutos en vez de dos. No sabía que era un crimen, ¿me he ganado la libertad condicional ahora?

—Muy gracioso señor-yo-lo-sé-todo. ¿Qué? ¿Te has comido un payaso?

—En todo caso, me hubiera bebido su sangre.

—No eres gracioso. Para decir cosas tan idiotas es mejor cerrar la boca.

—Eso es lo que intento decirte pero al parecer sigues haciendo lo mismo…

—¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Creí que eras inteligente, pero si no eres capaz de razonar eso no sé que pensar.

—Vete al diablo.

—Vaya, que amable. ¿Te molesta si rechazo esa invitación temporalmente?

—Mientras temporalmente signifique que para mañana ya no tengo que soportarte.

—Temo que mañana no va a ser posible. Tengo que ocuparme que todos se hallen a salvo en el instituto. Ya sabes, que yo si hago algo útil además de protestar cada vez que hemos de mudarnos.

—Escúchame bien —Rosalie estuvo a punto de contestarme, de forma nada amable por cierto, cuando Carlisle intervino.

—Chicos, ya está todo el equipaje dentro del auto. ¿Me harían el favor de entrar ustedes también? –pidió él, amablemente. Aunque sabía que en el fondo solo quería un poco de paz, y esta especie de pelea de hermanos que se estaba desarrollando no le daría precisamente tranquilidad.

Obedecimos en silencio. De todos modos, Rosalie no necesitaba hablar para maldecirme, si con tan solo pensarlo ya lograba que yo tuviera presente que la definición de mi persona eran todos los insultos de la A a la Z de los que ella tenía conocimiento.

Más allá del turbio comienzo, el viaje transcurrió forma pacífica y sin contratiempos, y así también ocurrió con el trayecto en avión. Rosalie y yo habíamos hecho un pacto de silencio mutuo de forma inconsciente. Y ninguno parecía interesado en romperlo.

Lo único que se oía eran las pequeñas conversaciones en susurros de Carlisle y Esme, en las cuales expresaban su preocupación por nuestros hermanos en este momento ausentes. Esperaban que todo hubiera salido justo como Alice lo había predicho y sin ningún tipo de improviso que causara alguna tragedia. Eso era, definitivamente, lo último que deseábamos y necesitábamos.

Aun así, debía confiar en ellos, debíamos confiar en ellos. Tenían a Alice. Y las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal eran ínfimas. ¿Por qué volverse paranoicos? Eran tres contra uno.

Además, ahora debía centrar mi atención en nuestro nuevo destino: el lluvioso pueblo de Forks. No es como si esta fuera la primera vez que estábamos allí, al menos Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle y yo. Para Alice y Jasper sería un destino nuevo. Pero, en fin, no es que fuera algo realmente digno de ver. Es más, dudo mucho que hayan cosas muy nuevas, seguramente se encuentre casi igual que hace cincuenta años, cuando lo dejamos atrás. De todos modos, es Forks. ¿Qué expectativa deberíamos tener?

No es como si algo realmente interesante fuera a ocurrirme en un pueblo así.


	2. ¿Una vampira en Forks?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**Welcome To My Life"**

_By Midori-Cullen_

Summary: ¿Y si cuando los Cullen llegan a Forks se encuentran con una Bella bastante distinta? ¿Y si ella ya es un vampiro? ¿Y si tiene algun tipo de relación con los quileutes? E/B

* * *

_**Chapter II: "¿A vampire in Forks?"**_

EPOV

Aterrizamos en Port Ángeles y luego tuvimos casi veinte minutos de viaje en coche. Debería haber sido más de una hora, pero la velocidad de conducción de Carlisle nos ahorró todo aquel tiempo.

Recorrimos el pueblo casi en totalidad y nos adentramos en un pequeño sendero que conducía por el bosque. Resultaba bastante fácil el perderse en todo aquel revoltijo de plantas, y el paisaje repleto de un mareante verde. Casi claustrofóbico. Aunque nosotros nunca nos perderíamos aquí. De hecho, resultó sorprendentemente sencillo el llegar a nuestra nueva residencia, una vez que fuimos capaces de divisarla caí en la cuenta de que la farsa volvía a comenzar.

Nuevamente mentir sobre nuestra edad, nuestra identidad, nuestro origen, dar miles de explicaciones, exponer la cuartada, volver a comenzar. Todo de nuevo. Aquello no me pareció agradable en lo absoluto.

Pero se trataba de algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme, las mentiras jamás cesarían, eran parte de nosotros.

Bajamos del auto rápidamente. La "casa" se había deteriorado bastante, especialmente en lo que concierne a las paredes y pisos. Aunque la estructura en sí no parecía haber sufrido mucho el paso del tiempo. Lo de las paredes y demás no me sorprendía, medio siglo es medio siglo. Nada que un nuevo tapizado y un cambio de maderas no solucionase.

Subí a la que antes había sido mi habitación. La había elegido porque era una de las más grandes, tenía una vista preciosa y era perfecta para conseguir una buena acústica. La música formaba parte de mí, debía pensar en sus beneficios también.

Sin más rodeos, comencé a acomodar nuevamente mis cosas. No había traído demasiado y no me arrepentía de ello, realmente no me apetecía pasar horas acomodando miles de cosas.

Fue muy fácil el adaptar los nuevos muebles de modo que la acústica fuera perfecta, amaba esta habitación. Proseguí con mis CDs, colocándolos en las estanterías nuevas.

Lo hice con lentitud, quería distraerme un poco antes de bajar con los demás, de modo que tardé unos quince o veinte minutos en acomodarlos todos. Si, tenía bastantes.

Terminé ubicando mis libros y dejé la ropa que utilizaría mañana en el instituto sobre el sofá. Suspiré. Realmente, realmente, deseaba que no llamáramos demasiado la atención, aunque, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño y sin muchas novedades y nosotros tan… inhumanos, existía un noventa y nueve coma nueve de posibilidad de que… a nadie le importara un comino mis plegarias. ¿Qué podía esperar? Jamás me habían escuchado, ¿Por qué iba a ser esta la excepción?

Miré el reloj, este marcaba las doce y media de la medianoche. "Vaya, el tiempo sí que se pasa volando cuando uno está compadeciéndose a sí mismo" reí con sarcasmo en mi fuero interno. "Ojala pasara con esa rapidez en ciertos momentos"

En eso, escuché algo de movimiento abajo. En menos de dos segundos descubrí que todo el ajetreo que se escuchaba era porque Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban de regreso, obviamente, sanos y salvos. Finalmente, toda la preocupación de Carlisle y Esme había sido en vano, todo había tal y como Alice había dicho.

Sería grosero no bajar a saludarlos, por lo cual, contra mi voluntad, me vi obligado a descender por las escaleras. Hubiera preferido seguir hundido en mis propias cavilaciones, pero se trataba de mis hermanos y no podía ser tan desconsiderado con ellos.

—Hola –saludé sin mucho entusiasmo, traté de no sonar grosero pero tampoco era una persona muy efusiva, por lo cual no podía fingir mucho fervor o me vería como un imbécil hipócrita. Quizá analizo demasiado las cosas, Alice dice que pienso mucho. Pero al menos pienso ¿cuál es el problema de calcular mis acciones? Es mejor que ser un imprudente.

—Hola –me devolvió Jasper con la misma emoción. Bueno, por lo menos Jasper es igual a mí.

—Hola Edward, te he extrañado –me dijo risueña la más bajita. Siempre efusiva, sonrió ampliamente. ¿Alguna vez Alice estaba deprimida? A esta altura comenzaba a dudarlo.

— ¡Hola pequeño amargado! –gritó Emmett, haciendo gala de su voz atronadora. Sentí como el ruido aturdidor de sus palabras, como sus pensamientos, hacían eco dentro de mi cabeza.

—Diablos Emmett, creo que me dejaste sordo –me quejé, cerrando un ojo como si doliera.

— ¿Pueden los vampiros quedarse sordos? –susurró Rosalie, casi inaudiblemente. Aún así pude oírla y sonreí con burla.

— No lo sé –contesté, aun sabiendo que era una pregunta meramente retórica- Pero me gustaría que no me utilizaran a mí como conejillo de indias.

—Pero, sería interesante averiguarlo –Alice gorjeó una larga carcajada- ¿No lo crees Carlisle?

—Claro. Siempre es bueno tener nueva información sobre nuestra especie –le siguió el juego él, mientras reía suavemente.

Puse una expresión de ofensa fingida- Bueno, ya vale. Suficiente de burlarse a mi costa. Es tiempo de irnos al instituto a que todos se queden mirándonos como si estuviéramos caminando por allí solo con ropa interior –sentencié.

Rosalie profirió un par de maldiciones que no se veían muy bien con su figura de mujer femenina, Jasper frunció el ceño, Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió y Alice resopló. Si, ese sería un _muy largo_ día.

Esme y Carlisle se mantuvieron imperturbables con pequeñas sonrisas grabadas en sus rostros.

Nos dirigimos al garaje, listos para subirnos a mi nueva adquisición, un brillante Volvo color plateado. Era rápido, elegante, no demasiado llamativo y dinámico. Perfecto, moría de ganas por estrenarlo de una vez.

Pero, por supuesto, Rosalie tenía que salir con algún comentario de los suyos, lista para iniciar una nueva discusión.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en el coche de Edward? –preguntó, enfadada.

—_Porque_ –comencé, con un tono que evidenciaba que hasta un niño de tres debería saberlo- entre todos los coches, el mío es el menos ostentoso. Y se supone que tratamos de desentonar lo más mínimo. ¿Es mucho sacrificio para ti viajar en este auto, Rosalie?

Ella apartó el rostro mordazmente y se dirigió al coche a grandes zancadas. Podía escuchar como me maldecía una y otra vez en su fuero interno, aunque creo que esa era justamente su intención.

Sonreí petulante cuando entre en el auto y me senté en el asiento del conductor, desde atrás Rosalie me envió una mirada asesina y yo solo sonreí aún más.

Apreté el acelerador a fondo y me encaminé hacia el nuevo instituto.

* * *

Mierda. Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, no necesito ser Alice para saberlo, pero eso no significa que me moleste menos.

¿Acaso la gente olvidó los conceptos básicos de la cortesía? Porque clavar la mirada deliberadamente sobre alguien y no apartarla por nada del mundo, definitivamente _no _es cortés.

Y mucho menos cuando no haces ningún esfuerzo por disimularlo ni siquiera un poco.

Cabe decir que yo no era el único irritado por la situación. Jasper tenía el ceño fruncido y luchaba contra sí mismo por no mandarles a esos humanos una mirada asesina y gritarles que dejaran de mirarlo de esa forma, lo cual seguramente los aterrorizaría.

La única que no se mostraba demasiado afectada por la situación era Rosalie, al fin y al cabo, el ser adulada era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde su vida humana y no le molestaba demasiado llamar la atención. _"Que suerte"._

Las primeras horas de clase transcurrieron normalmente. Temía que algún humano lo suficientemente atrevido se acercara a intentar comenzar una conversación/interrogatorio-disfrazado, pero por sus pensamientos intimidábamos lo suficiente como para que se lo pensaran muy bien antes de acercársenos. Espero que siga siendo así siempre.

El sonido nasal del timbre interrumpió mis cavilaciones. _"Ya es hora del almuerzo"_ pensé. Luego sonreí _"Bueno, de __su__ almuerzo. Porque dudo que quieran estar cerca durante el nuestro"_.

Fui encontrándome con mis hermanos durante el trayecto a la cafetería. Ninguno se veía demasiado entusiasmado, excepto Emmett quien sonreía como siempre, trando de alivianar el ambiente.

Observe a Alice. Se veía muy concentrada y ausente. Pude ver que el espectro de una imagen intentaba sin éxito asomar en su mente. Primero se veían las puertas de la cafetería abrirse, ingresaba un grupo de gente y por unos momentos la secuencia se cortaba. Lo próximo que se veía éramos nosotros mismos, con expresiones estupefactas grabadas en nuestras facciones. Había alguien, una figura femenina, o eso se podía apreciar. Era una chica. Ella nos observaba, y nosotros le devolvíamos la mirada con incredulidad. Después, la visión se desvanecía repentinamente.

Alice centró su mirada en mi rostro. Se veía frustrada, y su ceño se cerraba fuertemente, producto de su esfuerzo por forzar la visión lo más posible.

—Relájate Alice. No conseguirás nada si sigues forzándote a ti misma. Además, no creo que sea nada malo –consolé en susurros. Alice se estaba tomando demasiado en serio todo esto. Al fin y al cabo, la visión versaba básicamente de una chica entrando a la cafetería y nosotros en shock por su presencia. Era inquietante, si. Pero no demasiado grave, sabríamos manejar la situación si ocurría algo malo.

Nos pusimos en la cola y llenamos nuestras bandejas con abundante comida que, de todas formas, no comeríamos. Aun así, es necesario mantener las apariencias. Llamaría bastante la atención un grupo de alumnos que no comen jamás durante el almuerzo. Y tampoco queríamos ser tratados de anoréxicos, mucho menos teniendo un padre médico.

Nos sentamos en una mesa situada en una de las esquinas del lugar. Allí no llamaríamos la atención y podríamos mantenernos a una prudente distancia de los otros alumnos.

Pero en ese momento todos los murmullos, cuyo tema principal, por supuesto, era mi familia, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Con curiosidad, los cinco subimos la mirada hacia lo que fuera que había llamado la atención de todos.

Primero entraron un grupo de chicos de ante último año. Nada fuera de lo normal, sino fuera porque era los mismos que Alice había visto antes. Estaba seguro, y ella también lo notó. Sus ojos brillaban por la expectación, y seguramente los míos igual. Si las cosas iban como ella había visto, ahora debería aparecer _ella_.

Nos inclinamos levemente hacia delante, esperando. Nuestros hermanos nos observaron con confusión. Claro, ellos no entienden absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando. Luego se lo diríamos. Pero ahora, necesitaba ver si había entrado ella o no.

Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Entraba despreocupadamente en el lugar, su mirada estaba pérdida por las tantas caras que se habían volteado a verla. No parecía sorprendida por tamaña atención, pero tampoco complacida. Más bien, su expresión denotaba resignación.

No era muy alta, sino más bien, menuda y delgada. El cabello lo llevaba en una media coleta, era de una tonalidad caoba. Las ojeras malvas no estaban muy pronunciadas y era pálida como un fantasma. Tan pálida como nosotros.

Pero eso es porque, simplemente, ella _es_ una de nosotros.

Menudo primer día de clases.

* * *

**A/N:** Bien! Ya vamos por el segundo capitulo. Ahora solo me faltan los otros 7!! Oh, Dios. Creo que ya me deprimí…

¿Podrían no asesinarme por borrar todos los capitulos? Sufrí haciéndolo xD

Ademàs quisiera que los que ya leyeron "Cuando Tu Llegaste a Mi Vida" se pasaran por mi perfil en la parte de "Noticias" allì esta explicado porque estoy editando todo y todo lo que necesiten saber. De todas formas a los que tengan dudas no duden en mandarme un PM y yo les contestaré.

pra los que nosaben, este fic lo publiqué a principios de este año y estaba en parada temporalmente, ahora estoy editandolo en su totalidad.

No saben el trauma que me genera releer los capítulos de este fic (el _original_) Simplemente me dan ganas de esconderme debajo de una piedra por mis forma de narrar, y, sin embargo, fue muy aceptado en su momento. Y agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron en su momento, nuevamente. Como también le agradezco mil veces a los que le están dando una oportunidad ahora.

Ya saben, sin lectores los escritores no serían lo mismo.

Ahora, damas y caballeros (¿siquiera hay chicos que lean esto?) me voy a comenzar a editar el tercer capitulo, tengo mucho que escribir pero, por suerte, acabo de comenzar mis vacaciones de invierno! Aunque esto de la Influenza H1N1 me cortó todos mis planes de cine, teatro y demás. Maldita sea. En fin, nos vemos en próximo capítulo ;)

Cuídense,

**Midori**


	3. Mi nueva materia favorita

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter 3: Mi nueva materia favorita_

Oh, bien. Re capitulemos.

Primero, debemos irnos repentinamente de nuestro hogar gracias a que uno de nuestra especie no conoce el auto-control en una ciudad, luego debemos someternos a la eterna rutina del instituto y la típica presentación, y luego en el almuerzo…

¿Alguien tendría la amabilidad de decirme que hace un vampiro en el Instituto de Forks?

Aun en shock me fijé en las pupilas de la hermosa desconocida. Me sorprendió gratamente darme cuenta de que estos eran de un color caramelo intenso. Así que nos hemos cruzado con otra vegetariana.

O, quizás, con _otros_ vegetarianos. No es común que nosotros viajemos solos, a menos los que elegimos este camino de vida. O tal vez ella es como lo fue Carlisle al principio.

En algún momento, su cabeza se alzó rápidamente y buscó algo por la sala, entonces, nuestras miradas se conectaron y su expresión fue un reflejo de la nuestra en el momento en que la divisamos.

Nos sometió a un largo escrutinio y toda la tensión que era evidente en sus músculos se desvaneció. Debió llegar a la misma conclusión que nosotros. Éramos iguales, un pequeño grupo de vegetarianos, no representábamos peligro alguno para el otro.

Sin embargo no se acercó. En cambio se dirigió a una mesa en la punta contraria de la nuestra. Al principio pensé que trataba de mantenerse alejada de nuestra presencia, pero por los pensamientos de los otros alumnos esa era su mesa habitual.

Muchos se morían por acercarse e invitarla a sentarse con ellos, mas no había nadie que se atreviera, no era solamente por la aversión natural que sienten los humanos hacia nosotros, ni tampoco miedo, al parecer Bella –pude averiguar su nombre por cortesía de los otros jóvenes- siempre se comportaba muy amablemente y nunca mostraba un comportamiento huraño cuando se trataba de sus compañeros. Lo único que los detenía eran los nervios y el ligero miedo que, aunque ella no quisiera causarlo, provocaba en los demás mortales por la diferenciación obvia.

— ¿Has visto sus ojos?—me susurró Alice, ya recompuesta de la impresión. Parecía feliz.

Asentí a su pregunta y rompí el contacto visual con la joven misteriosa para mirar directamente a mi hermana. Alcé una ceja a su expresión jovial.

— ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?—musité. Ella me sonrió en respuesta, pero me bloqueo sus pensamientos. Entorné los ojos.

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando Alice?—la acusé. Mi pequeña hermana me dio la mejor expresión inocente que pudo y abrió sus ojos con falsa confusión.

— ¿De qué hablas, Edward?—preguntó, apretando fuertemente los labios. Obviamente intentaba reprimir una sonrisa.

Resoplé.

—Olvídalo. Ya me enteraré eventualmente—mascullé. ¿Por qué Alice me oculta algo? Más le vale que no sea nada relacionado con la chica Bella. Aunque estoy casi seguro de que si lo es.

Alice me dio una mirada significativa—Estoy segura de que sí—musitó enigmáticamente. Muy bien, ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Fruncí el seño con confusión. Alice soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, no vas a conseguir sacarme nada. Ahora yo te diría que nos vayamos yendo porque, si no te has dado cuenta, el lugar esta casi vacío. Claro, exceptuando a nosotros mismos y… ella—informó, mientras se levantaba con gracia de su asiento. Los otros ya estaba de pie, listos para imitar a los otros alumnos y marcharse.

Me alcé de la silla también, mirando alrededor. En eso mis ojos se cruzaron con otras dos pupilas doradas.

Ella estaba de pie, frente a su mesa, con obvias intenciones de marcharse. La miré unos minutos más y luego volteé hacia mi familia, encaminándonos a la salida.

No volví a verla en todo el día.

En cuanto salimos ese día rumbo al Volvo, vimos un Ferrari rojo sangre marcharse a toda velocidad hacia la carretera. Recuerdo a Alice chasquear la lengua, con frustración. Yo me encogí de hombros, si no se marchaba del pueblo ese mismo día, volveríamos a verla mañana o algún día de la semana. Recién era lunes.

El martes no se presentó y sospeché que la habíamos asustado y había escapado del pueblo. Aunque me pareció muy extraño, no le habíamos echo nada y ella era conciente de que éramos iguales.

¿Entonces que había ocurrido?

Finalmente, el miércoles se digno a aparecer por el instituto.

A la mañana habíamos visto su ostentoso coche en el estacionamiento. Sin embargo, no la divisamos en ningún momento.

Al menos ellos.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la vi entrar al salón en la hora de Biología. Dado que yo era el único que carecía de compañero, le asignaron sentarse junto a mí.

Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de algo. No podía creerlo, jamás me había pasado algo igual. Yo era incapaz de saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. En lo que a mi respectaba, no había nada a mi lado, solo silencio.

Eso me asustó. Tal vez mi don se estuviera debilitando, quizás estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Pero si era eso, ¿por qué podía oír con absoluta claridad a los otros alumnos, incluso a los de las aulas continuas?

Supongo que la estaba observando más de lo que se considera cortés, porque apartó el rostro, apenada.

Abrí la boca para disculparme, pero el profesor Banner eligió ese momento para comenzar con la clase. _Maldito inoportuno._

Pasamos toda la clase sin cruzar ni una palabra, fingiendo estar concentrados en lo que el profesor intentaba explicar. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo oyera.

Me sorprendió saber que ella también había llegado este año. Apenas 1 mes en este lugar y ya todos le tenían confianza y cariño. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

También había averiguado que su nombre era Bella Dwyer. Ambos somos juniors y nadie sabe mucho sobre su vida antes de llegar a Forks.

Tocó el timbre que marcaba el final de la clase y todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas estrepitosamente. Mi compañera copió su acción, lista para marcharse, pero yo no podía dejar que se fuera así, sin decirle nada.

—Espera un segundo, por favor—pedí, mientras sostenía su muñeca. Volteó a verme con una expresión indescifrable. Parecía algo desconfiada. Algo completamente normal considerando que no me conocía para nada.

— ¿Si?—musitó, incitándome a continuar. Estaba siendo amable, aunque no me conociera, al menos era una chica cortés.

—No quiero molestarte pero, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de venir a hablar un momento conmigo? Supongo que sabes sobre que—señalé, supongo que era obvio de lo que estaba hablando. No te encuentras con un aquelarre de vampiros un día y sigues como si ello jamás hubiese pasado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Asintió—Claro, entiendo. ¿Solos?—cuestionó, nerviosa de repente. Supuse que le molestaba estar con todos juntos porque ella era una sola y eso la incomodaría, aun estaba desconfiada.

—Si eso es lo que quieres…—puntualicé. También podía ser que le molestara estar conmigo a solas. No es que yo fuera a hacerle algo, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

—Por favor. No es que no confíe en tu familia, solo que…—balbuceó, tratando de decir, lo que de todos modos yo ya sabía, de la manera más cortés posible.

—Esta bien—la corté—no necesitas dar explicaciones, te entiendo.

Ella me sonrió en agradecimiento. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Hablar con Bella era más fácil de lo que pensaba. Ah, cierto, ella no sabe mi nombre.

—Uh, lo lamento. Que descortés, olvidé presentarme—me disculpé, tendiéndole mi mano—Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Ella sonrió más en respuesta y tomó mi mano—No necesitas disculparte. Y es un placer conocerte, Edward. Mi nombre es Bella Dwyer.

—El placer es mío, Bella.

Soltó mi mano, aun sonriendo, y le echó un vistazo aula—Vaya. Somos los únicos aquí—murmuró, sorprendida. Miré a nuestro alrededor. Tenía razón. Éramos los únicos que aun permanecían en el salón.

Reí entre dientes—Supongo que por mi culpa llegarás tarde a tu siguiente clase. Lo lamento.

—No, que va, no es como si fuera a afectarme demasiado faltar una vez —se encogió de hombros. No entendí.

—¿Faltar una vez? Pero no vas a faltar, solo llegaras unos —consulté mi reloj— quince minutos tarde.

Ella tomó mi mano y sonrió—¿No habías dicho que necesitabas hablar conmigo? Bueno, hablemos ahora. De todos modos voy a llegar tarde ¿qué me afecta faltar hoy? Tengo buena memoria, no necesito ir a clases a que me expliquen algo que ya memoricé de un libro —puso los ojos en blanco, pero rió. Sacudí la cabeza, con diversión. ¿Qué chica era esta?

—Bien, como tú digas. Aunque no se verá bien que el nuevo alumno haga novillos ya en el tercer día que está aquí y encima que desaparezca junto con la hermosa alumna nueva —bromee, ella me dio un suave golpecito en el hombro, riendo.

—Supongo que debería agradecerte el cumplido.

—Deberías —señalé, asintiendo. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, en el estacionamiento no hay nadie a esta hora, así que podremos hablar sin temor de encontrarnos con algún humano entrometido —puntualizó. Asentí nuevamente.

Quince minutos hablando con ella y ya parecíamos grandes amigos.

Algo raro estaba pasando aquí. No me estaba comportando como yo mismo.

* * *

**A/N**: Gracias por todos sus reviews, son todos apreciados. También gracias a los que solo leen, aunque algún día me gustaría saber su opinión. Todos los lectores son apreciados.

El próximo capítulo está titulado: Te presento a mi familia

Unos pequeños adelantos.

_—No bromeabas con eso de que este lugar está desierto a esta hora ¿verdad?—susurré. El estacionamiento estaba completamente desierto. Ni un alma alrededor. Ella solo se encogió de hombros._

_—Siempre es así. Creo que porque los alumnos se juntan en un lugar cerca de la carretera y no aquí cuando hacen novillos… siempre ha sido así—susurró casi para si misma. Pero algo me llamó la atención en sus palabras._

_— ¿Siempre ha sido así? Creí que hace solo un mes que estabas aquí—señalé. Y al parecer la tomé desprevenida, porque se tensó rápidamente cuando dije eso. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Fruncí el seño, sin entender nada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué ocultaba?_

Los quiero.

Cuidence,

**Midori**


	4. Te presento a mi familia

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter 4: Te presento a mi familia_

—No bromeabas con eso de que este lugar esta desierto a esta hora ¿verdad? —susurré. El estacionamiento estaba completamente desierto. Ni un alma alrededor. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre es así. Creo que porque los alumnos se juntan en un lugar cerca de la carretera y no aquí cuando hacen novillos… siempre ha sido así —susurró casi para si misma. Pero algo me llamó la atención en sus palabras.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así? Creí que hace solo un mes que estabas aquí —señalé. Y al parecer la tomé desprevenida, porque se tensó rápidamente cuando dije eso. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Fruncí el seño, sin entender nada. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué ocultaba?

—Hum. Ángela me dijo eso. Ella estudia aquí desde hace años. Es una humana muy amable, somos algo así como amigas—balbuceó. Pero a mi me sonó como una excusa inventada en el momento. Aun así lo dejé pasar. Seguramente tendría que ver con su pasado, ese tan desconocido para la gente de aquí y para mi también. No importaba. Ya lo averiguaría pronto.

Decidí romper yo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Entiendo…—comenté sin mucha convicción. En sus ojos vi que ella sabía que yo no le había creído. Parecía avergonzada, pero no arrepentida—. Bien, a lo que vinimos —cambié de tema rápidamente. Vi el alivio asomar en su rostro. Definitivamente ese era un tema incómodo para ella. Debía recordarme no mencionarlo hasta tener la suficiente confianza como para preguntárselo directamente—. Dime algo, es obvio que eres un vampiro, y también puedo ver que eres vegetariana. Por supuesto, ya sabes que nosotros también —ella asintió. Continué— ¿podría preguntarte hace cuánto que te abstienes de sangre humana? —inquirí, tratando de no parecer demasiado curioso, eso la haría sentir incómoda.

—Hum. Digamos que, unos dos años. Me he rehusado a beber sangre humana desde mi conversión —asentí, algo sorprendido. Yo también me había abstenido de beber sangre humana desde mi conversión, pero solo porque Carlisle no me lo permitía. Y cometí varios deslices—. ¿Eso significa que solo tienes dos años? —cuestioné. Ella aún era muy joven. Dos años no eran nada, estaba sorprendido de su capacidad de auto-control teniendo tan poco tiempo.

Se limitó a asentir.

Solté un silbido bajo—Wow. Me has sorprendido. Para ser tan joven te controlar excelentemente, por lo que he visto—lucía avergonzada, me sonrió, y musitó un bajo "Gracias". Por unos momentos estuvo con la vista perdida por el estacionamiento. Pero entonces algo llameó repentinamente en sus orbes. Parecía… curiosidad.

— ¿Y tú?—inquirió. La miré sin comprender. Se corrigió rápidamente—Quiero decir, ¿cuántos años tienes tú? Como vampiro, obviamente.

Asentí—Si, comprendo—me observó expectante—Un siglo y tanto—señalé sin mucho entusiasmo. Abrió grandes los ojos. Claro, yo era bastante más mayor que ella. Me reí de su expresión.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me hablarás más ahora que sabes que soy un anciano?—bromee. Rió, y yo sonreí ante aquel sonido.

—No, no. Pero supongo que tendré que tratarte con más respeto de ahora en adelante, ya que eres mayor que yo—guiñó un ojo. Sacudí la cabeza, con diversión.

—Dices cosas tan absurdas. ¿Lo haces todo el tiempo?—la molesté. Me dirigió una mirada de falsa indignación.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo cuando hablo con vampiros adolescentes que siempre cambian el tema y no saben ir al quid de la cuestión—sentenció. Una sonrisa triunfal adornaba su hermoso rostro.

—Touché —apunté, alzando una ceja. Se echó a reír.

Luego de más de tres horas hablando con Bella, aprendí varias cosas de ella, aunque menos de las que hubiese querido, y ella se enteró de algunas cosas de mi familia. Necesitaba saber, más si iba a hablar con ellos en algún momento.

Lo poco que supe fue que su padre estaba muerto y su madre muy lejos. Usaba el apellido de su madre, pero no quiso decirme por qué.

Estaba sola, no formaba parte de ningún aquelarre. Había decidido no beber sangre humana ya que no tenía deseos de matar gente inocente. Aunque parecía como si hubiera algo más, decidí no presionarla demasiado, así que lo dejé pasar.

Le conté sobre mi don y el de mis hermanos. Ella no se sorprendió en absoluto. Debió ver mi expresión de confusión porque rápidamente se explicó. Me dijo que ella ya sabía sobre los diferentes dones que podían llegar a poseer algunos de nuestra especie, incluso me contó que ella misma poseía uno. El de un poderoso escudo mental. En mi fueron interno me alivié, así que no era que mi don se estaba debilitando, solo que el de ella me bloqueaba. Le dije que eso era genial, que al menos no era el único fenómeno aquí, y ella volvió a reír. Aunque en el fondo me sentía un poquito frustrado con su don, yo quería saber más sobe ella, y no podía.

A pesar de que me enteré varias cosas tenía la sensación de estar enterándome de solo una parte de la historia. Bella estaba ocultando varias cosas, y eso solo aumentaba mi curiosidad.

Cuando tuvimos la suficiente confianza como para hablar libremente le propuse venir conmigo para que ella pudiera hablar con Carlisle.

Dudó, no voy a negarlo, pero al final aceptó. Me preocupaba que lo hiciera por compromiso así que le recordé que no era su obligación. Aun así insistió en ir. Que terca.

Ahora estábamos en camino a mi casa. Ella me seguía de atrás con su auto, y yo la guiaba en mi Volvo.

Me hubiera encantado poder seguir hablando con ella durante el trayecto en mi auto, pero no podíamos dejar su Ferrari abandonado en el estacionamiento. Ni modo.

Le hice una seña y doblé. A unos metros se alzaba la mansión Cullen. Estacioné cerca de la entrada y Bella copió mi acción.

Bajé del auto y esperé a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando llegó a mi lado caminamos hasta la entrada. No necesitaba leer sus pensamientos o ser un genio para darme cuenta de que estaba bastante nerviosa. Le sonreí, tratando de calmarla. Estaba nerviosa de hablar con Carlisle, que irónico. Carlisle es la persona más clamada y pacífica que existe, es imposible sentirte incómodo hablando con él.

Luego se reiría de sí misma por haber estado así de intranquila.

Entramos a la casa, para encontrarnos con Esme sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala. Levantó la vista desdibujo que estaba haciendo para ver con sorpresa a la chica que se encontraba parada junto a mi.

—Hola, mamá. Esta es Bella, es la chica de la cual te hablamos el Lunes—sus ojos chispearon en compresión y sonrió hacia la joven aludida—Bella, ella es Esme—Bella asintió, y devolvió la sonrisa a mi madre.

—Un gusto conocerla Sra. Cullen—saludó educadamente.

—Oh, dime Esme, por favor—pidió ella, con una risa. Esme ya le estaba tomando cariño.

—Claro, Esme—aceptó Bella, y luego me dirigió una mirada significativa. Tardé un par de segundos en entender.

—Oh, cierto. Esme ¿cuándo llegará Carlisle? Bella vino porque quería conversar con él—expliqué. Esme asintió.

—Llegará en media hora—informó. Luego se disculpó con que tenía que ir a arreglar el jardín y se retiró.

Bella parecía más relajada pero aun estaba nerviosa, se notaba.

Quería decirle que no debería estar tan tensa, pero ¿quién era yo para decirle esas cosas? Ella no era ni siquiera mi amiga. La conocía hace tan solo tres día y recién hoy había tenido una conversación decente con ella.

Comencé a pensar sobre como le diría a mi familia sobre mi incapacidad de saber lo que ella piensa, sobre su don o como explicarles a mis hermanos que me quedé hablando con ella más de tres horas y me saltee un día de clases y… Oh, no. Dios mío. Mis hermanos. ¡Los dejé en el instituto sin avisarles y sin auto en el cual volver! Iban a matarme. Especialmente Rosalie.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición._

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para olvidarme de mis hermanos? La conversación con Bella me había absorbido tanto que se me había pasado totalmente que mis hermanos aun estaban en clases.

"_Bueno pero… Alice tuvo que verlo ¿no? Eso les daría tiempo de ver que harán ¿cierto? Incluso podrían pedirle a Carlisle que pase por ellos" _traté de consolarme a mi mismo. Pero no había caso, aunque Alice lo hubiera visto, iban a matarme. Conocía perfectamente a Rosalie, debía estar hecha una furia. Y Emmett no la detendría cuando ella se lanzara a desgarrarme la garganta.

Mierda. Yo quería vivir un poco más.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

— ¿Edward? –me llamó Bella. Parpadee, me había perdido en mis pensamientos y había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, justo al lado mío en el sillón de la sala. La miré a la cara, parecía preocupada. ¿Qué había sucedido?

— ¿Estás bien?—cuestionó, mirándome fijamente. ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

—Si, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—estaba confundido.

—Es que te quedaste ausente, y parecías preocupado por algo. ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada malo?—obviamente pensaba que le estaba ocultando algo. Ah, con que era eso. No me había dado cuenta de que ella podría notar mi expresión de "Oh, Dios. Mis hermanos van a matarme" mientras pensaba. Me agradó el hecho de que se preocupara por mí. _Extraño._

Reí sin humor—Es solo que estoy seguro de que mis hermanos van a torturarme lentamente cuando lleguen a casa por haberlos dejado en el instituto sin coche en el cual volverse. No es que lo necesiten, pero sería raro que se volvieran a pie, sabiendo todos que vivimos apartados del pueblo. Y hay que mantener las apariencias—expliqué, sintiéndome culpable. No puedo creer que me haya distraído tanto como para olvidar algo así.

—Oh, era eso—murmuró ella. Me llamo la atención el sentimiento que se asomaba en sus grandes orbes. Era… ¿culpa?—Te olvidaste de eso porque estuviste hablando conmigo ¿no es así? Lo lamento—se disculpó, bajando ligeramente la cabeza. Entonces lo entendí. Ella se estaba haciendo cargo de la culpa. ¿Pero de que hablaba? No había sido en absoluto responsabilidad suya, yo había sido el irresponsable que se había olvidado por completo de sus hermanos. Y ahora lo iba a pagar con mi cabeza, seguramente. ¿Quién sabe de lo que es capaz Rosalie cuando está muy enfadada? Me estremecí. Esto no va a ser agradable.

Negué con la cabeza—No tiene nada que ver contigo Bella. Era mi responsabilidad el traer a mis hermanos aquí. Y se me olvidó por completo. No hay excusa. No tienes porque asumirla culpa de algo que no tiene que ver contigo—la consolé. Esa era la verdad.

Suspiró—Si tú lo dices…—cuchicheó, no muy convencida. Asentí—Sí, es lo que digo. No te pongas mal. Lo echo, echo está—sonreí. Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

—Estamos en casa—anunció una voz desde la puerta principal.

Ahí vamos.

* * *

**A/N:** Miles de gracias por sus reviews.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Saludos,

**Midori**


	5. Viejo

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter 5: Viejo_

Tragué pesado. Tenía algo parecido al miedo. Pero ¿y quién no? Prácticamente estaba viendo como la muerte avanzaba hacia mí.

Carlisle llegó a la sala primero, no parecía muy sorprendido de ver a Bella allí. Le sonrió con amabilidad y ella le respondió de la misma forma.

Bien, todo perfecto hasta eso. Pero detrás de él venían mis hermanos y sus expresiones no eran demasiado amigables. _Mierda._

Bueno, tenía que calmarme, estaba siendo demasiado pesimista. Es decir, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

Hm, no. Pregunta equivocada.

Al menos sabía que no podían matarme o algo por ese estilo. No creo que a Carlisle y Esme les hiciera algún tipo de gracia. Además de que no había hecho algo sumamente malo. Esta era la primera vez que me olvidaba de algo tan esencial. Eso tenía que valer algo.

Entonces… optimismo. Iba a pasar esto con la cabeza en alto, solo eran mis hermanos, por Dios.

Me levanté de mi asiento, para recibirlos y pedir disculpas. Alice fue la primera en acercarse, le sonrió amistosamente a Bella y cuando se giró a mí, en vez de comenzar a reclamarme ruidosamente como esperaba que hiciera, me guiñó un ojo. No entendí, parecía que estuviera siendo mi cómplice en algo.

—No te preocupes, la única que dará algo de problema será Rose pero los demás no están enfadados. Vi que esto pasaría y veo que has estado muy entretenido. ¡No me lo niegues! Me alegro—sus pensamientos aclararon superficialmente un par de preguntas pero me confundieron más. Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí en su dirección, agradeciéndole por la información. Ya hablaría con ella para aclarar las cosas aunque, conociendo a Alice, dudaba que me oyera.

El siguiente en pasar a la sala fue Emmett. Su gran figura no me intimidó en lo más mínimo, no con esa sonrisa infantil plasmada en su rostro. Sonrió a Bella y se giró a mí, alzando las cejas sugestivamente entorno a ambos. Aquella gran sonrisa en su cara no había desaparecido.

Le gruñí y se echó a reír. Oh sí, amaba fastidiarme.

Jasper simplemente cabeceó hacia Esme y Bella en señal de saludo, pero me dio una mirada significativa antes de subir. Agh, no también él.

Siendo la última, Rosalie avanzó firmemente en mi dirección y mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que debía estar alerta. Conociéndola, si me saltaba a la yugular no debía sorprenderme.

Intenté confiar en ella, diciéndome que siendo mi hermana y una mujer madura no haría tal cosa por una estupidez como la que había hecho… pero aquella sensación permaneció allí.

A un metro de mi posición, se detuvo. Saludó silenciosamente a Esme y Bella y concentró su atención en mi figura inmóvil.

Lentamente, pronunció las palabras que rompieron el incómodo silencio.

—Eres un idiota, y aunque por esta vez no vaya a decirte nada, si vuelves a olvidarte de nosotros de esta forma, te daré caza. No importa si Esme y Carlisle no me hablan por un mes, ¿entiendes? —terminó, hablando con voz baja y amenazante. Asentí secamente, interiormente aliviado al ver que no tenía segundas intenciones.

Ah, paz. Quizás Rosalie no se sentía bien.

Suspiré, genial. Había vuelto a salir sin daños de una 'confrontación' con mis muy pacíficos y maduros hermanos.

_Que va, la familia es la familia._

Una pequeña risa llegó desde detrás de mí. Me voltee para encontrarme con Bella observándome divertida y una Esme viéndola con cariño. Bueno, era oficial, Bella se había ganado a Esme.

—Bien, si puedo saber, ¿qué es tan gracioso?—inquirí, sin sentirme nada irritado. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es qué…—comenzó, luchando por una buena explicación— no lo sé, simplemente es que deberías de haber visto tu expresión mientras tus hermanos entraban… ¡especialmente con Rosalie!—hizo una pausa, arrugó el entrecejo y volteó hacia Esme— Porque así me dijiste que se llamaba ¿no es así, Esme?—la aludida asintió— Oh, bien. Lo que quiero decir… es que, es como si estuvieras esperando que te saltara a la garganta o algo así. Es tu hermana simplemente, ¿por qué te veías tan asustado?—rió. Que inocente. Eso lo dice porque obviamente no conoce a mi hermana, si lo hiciera sabría porque estaba tan tenso.

Aun así le sonreí en respuesta.

—Ya veremos si sigues diciendo lo mismo una vez que la conozcas bien—señalé, irónicamente. Arqueó una ceja, y yo solo me encogí de hombros en su dirección. Esme ahogó una risita ante mi comentario, ella sabía que yo tenía razón. Quería mucho a Rose, obviamente, era como su madre… pero también era consciente del carácter de su 'hija'.

Alguien gruñó desde el piso de arriba. Solté una carcajada.

— ¡Pero sabes que digo la verdad, Rose!—me mofé.

La risa como campanillas y el estruendoso sonido que eran las risas de Emmett hicieron eco en la habitación.

Esme me reprendió, medio divertida—Ya deja a tu hermana. Luego te quejas de por qué te molesta tanto con sus comentarios ácidos. ¿Por qué mejor no llevas a Bella con Carlisle? Iban a hablar con él, ¿no es así?—asentí, recordando el motivo por el cual Bella se hallaba aquí. La miré, preguntándole con la mirada si deseaba ir a hablar en este momento.

Cabeceó afirmativamente y se puso de pie. Caminó rápidamente hacia mi dirección y la dirigí hacia arriba de las escaleras.

Alzó una ceja con escepticismo ante la antigua cruz colgada en la pared.

—Bonito adorno—comentó con un tono extraño. Me reí ante su expresión.

—Gracias.

— ¿De quién es? Parece muy antiguo—agregó después de unos segundos observándolo.

—Perteneció al padre de Carlisle, un pastor anglicano. De hecho, él mismo la talló—me encogí de hombros, quintándole importancia al asunto.

Ella emitió un suave «Oh» y frunció los labios en gesto pensativo.

—Parece muy antigua, ¿de qué año es?—su curiosidad era casi palpable.

—Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que… Bueno, Carlisle es más, hum, _mayor_ de lo que pensaba. Tiene más de trescientos años, ¿no? —parecía que aun no había procesado tanta información, pero parecía ligeramente divertida. Sonreí involuntariamente.

— ¿Sería eso una forma de llamarle viejo?—inquirí, solo para molestarla. Se alarmó en seguida.

— ¡No! Eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo…—balbuceó, y me dirigió una mirada molesta—Tú entendiste lo que quise decir.

Volví a encogerme de hombros—Quizás solo quería molestarte. Y lo logré—comenté jocosamente. Me dio un golpecito juguetón el hombro y cambió de tema.

—Bueno, y ¿dónde dices que está tu veterano padre? —Sí. Ella definitivamente me caía bien.

* * *

**N/A:** ... ¿Cómo empezar? Hum, deben querer matarme o mínimo reclamarme ¿no? No los culpo. Realmente lamento haber tardado tanto en traerles el quinto cap. *verguenza*

¿Lo bueno de la situación? Si, traigo buenas noticias para compensar: tengo adelantados algunos capítulos; hasta el diez para ser más específicos. Escribí 5 capítulos en un día. ¡Si, lo que leyeron! 5 en un día. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba inspirada, aburrida y sin internet.

Para terminar, doy una última noticia: por regla auto-impuesta todos los capítulos tendrán una longitud de 1.000 palabras, al menos hasta el X, para facilitar el ritmo de actualización :)

Ya para el décimo trataré de subir a 1.500 si quieren ;) para darles un cachito más que leer, aunque sea 500 palabras.

Gracias por su infinita paciencia para conmigo ñ.ñ

Creo que hay algo más que quería decir pero acabo de olvidarlo y estas notas de autora se extendieron más de lo que planeaba...

Saludos,

**Midori **_**B**_**lack**_**S**_**in**


	6. Una parte de la historia

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter__ 6: Una parte de la historia_

Toqué a la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle y su voz tranquila nos invitó a pasar.

Vi como los curiosos ojos dorados de Bella vagaban por toda la habitación, observando maravillada los bellos y variopintos cuadros colgados en las paredes. Ya aprovecharía algún momento para explicarle el significado de cada uno. Era una larga historia, pero si íbamos a escarbar en la suya creí que sería justo que ella se enterara algo sobre la nuestra. Especialmente sobre el pilar de esta familia, que era Carlisle.

Nos sentamos del otro lado del gran escritorio de caoba, bajo la mirada atenta de mi padre. Él dejó el grueso libro que leía y esperó a que hablásemos.

Decidí que era mi trabajo comenzar, ya que yo había invitado a Bella a hablar con mi padre.

—Bueno, no queremos molestar, pero traje a Bella especialmente para hablar contigo, ¿no te molesta verdad?—pregunté, más por cortesía que cualquier

cosa. El sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. ¿Sucede algo Bella?—comenzó, tratando de sacarle aunque fuera unas palabras.

—No, no sucede nada, señor. Pero Edward creyó que era una buena idea que yo viniese a hablar con usted, dado que, bueno, no es muy normal hallar a uno de nosotros de esta forma. Y cuando digo 'nosotros' me refiero a los que llevamos esta dieta—habló con perfecta calma. Carlisle asintió, dándole la razón.

—Sí, lo cierto es que me sorprendió cuando los chicos me contaron sobre ti. No es nada común hallar a otros como nosotros. Y mucho menos que estén solos. Tú sabes, tendemos a agruparnos—ella cabeceó en silencio— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás sola?

Intervine antes de que pudiera decir algo—Bella es bastante joven, padre. Supongo que simplemente no ha tenido tiempo de vagar lo suficiente como encontrarse con otros de nuestra especie.

Ella me sonrió—La verdad es que eso es cierto, aun no he salido de Forks, de hecho, ustedes son los primeros que me encuentro desde mi conversión…

Vine desde Phoenix hasta aquí y llevo poco tiempo realmente—explicó con renuencia, no se me pasó el detalle de que no dijera cuanto hace que llevaba aquí. La versión que tenía era que había llegado hacia un mes, pero comenzaba a tener mis dudas acerca de ello.

Se encogió levemente ante mi mirada inquisidora y sospechosa. Decidí que estaba siendo grosero y desvié mis ojos de su figura.

—Oh, veo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?—continuó Carlisle con el 'interrogatorio'.

—Solo dos años, señor.

—Puedes llamarme simplemente Carlisle, Bella—señaló él, con amabilidad.

Ella le sonrió cortésmente—de acuerdo, Carlisle.

—Eres muy joven. Me sorprende que puedas controlarte tan bien teniendo tan poco tiempo y sin ningún tutor con experiencia para guiarte.

—Siempre he tenido mayor resistencia hacia la sangre que los neófitos promedio—contestó simplemente, a la defensiva.

— ¿Conoces algunos?—inquirió, ignorando su repentina postura.

—No personalmente, he oído sobre ellos.

—Entiendo. ¿Qué sabes sobre nuestras reglas?

La contemplé con curiosidad.

—Sé que está completamente prohibido el que los humanos sepan sobre nuestra verdadera naturaleza. Y también sé quiénes son los Vulturi, si es a lo que se refiere.

Carlisle me miró, algo sorprendido—Si, eso quería saber. Veo que estás mucho mejor informada de lo que esperaba. Mucho mejor. Y ahora que lo pienso, hijo, ¿has averiguado el porqué de tu "bloqueo" en el uso de tu don?—vi que se debatían entre dar o no mucha información, ignorante de si ya había hablado este tema con ella o no.

—Bella ya sabe sobre nuestras habilidades—aclaré—Y sí, ya averigüé el motivo.

Ella me sonrió con falsa suficiencia—Mi don bloquea al tuyo. Já—me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña. Reí.

Carlisle nos miró sin comprender. Me decidí a esparcir sus dudas.

—Bella también tiene un don—musité. Él abrió grandes los ojos.

—¿En serio?—su mirada estaba ahora en el rostro avergonzado de mi compañera—¡Menuda sorpresa! Estoy rodeado de prodigios, vaya—bromeó y ambos reímos.

—Claro, claro. Somos únicos. Solo espero no ser subastada como una pintura—se mofó Bella. Rodé los ojos.

—Ten cuidado. He oído que los Vulturi son expertos en ello.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza—Ustedes dos seguro se van a llevar más que bien—comentó con diversión. Creo que ella también noto la doble interpretación de esas palabras y me removí, incómodo, en mi asiento.

¿Ahora también Carlisle?

Se hizo un silencio de unos segundos antes de que el vampiro mayor volviera a hablar.

— ¿Quién te convirtió?—fue más que directo y me sorprendí por su confianza. Creo que Bella también lo hizo ya que la oí sobresaltarse ligeramente a mi lado.

Abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, lucía perturbada.

—Yo… pre-preferiría no hablar de eso, lo lamento—suspiró y sonó tembloroso. Fruncí el ceño, preocupado. Este tema en particular la afectaba, mi

sospecha de que su conversión había sido traumática se solidificaba.

—No tienes que hablar de ello ahora—intervino rápidamente Carlisle—No es mi intención incomodarte, cambiemos de tema—se disculpó él.

Ella asintió, sin hablar aun.

— ¿Por qué tomaste la decisión de volverte "vegetariana"?

Bella hizo una mueca, y pareció que aquello era algo difícil de explicar. Luchaba interiormente con las palabras, o eso parecía.

—Lo único que puedo decirles es que tenía unos antiguos conocidos que, sin darse cuenta, me brindaron cierta información sobre los vampiros que desafiaban su dieta tradicional. Luego, comencé a investigar por mi parte, lo demás es instinto y conciencia.

Sentía que me estaba perdiendo gran parte de la historia, pero ninguno de los dos la presiono.

Si no nos estaba contando ciertas partes era por algún motivo y algún día nos tomaría la suficiente confianza como para poder explicarnos toda la historia, sin censurados.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Trataría de que Bella permaneciera tanto tiempo en nuestras vidas como para que ese día llegara con seguridad.

El cómo ya se me ocurriría en algún momento. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada prisa.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil gracias por sus maravillosos reviews a todos :) También a los que simplemente leyeron, y a **christti** que sigue enviándome su opinión sobre los capítulos por PM ya que ya había comentado los capítulos del fic original ^^ Gracias por seguir tomándote la molestia, ya eres una lectora veterana xD

¡Capi rápido para compensar la anterior tardanza! Espero que les haya agradado, lamento si es algo corto, para el décimo ya avisé que subiré otras 500 palabras al límite impuesto :)

Saludos chicas/os (¿siquiera hay chicos que lean esto? porque eso sería genial (?)

**Midori **_**B**_**lack**_**S**_**in**


	7. Invitación

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter 7: Invitación_

—Gracias por haberme dejado venir. Hablar con tu padre ha sido de ayuda—murmuró Bella mientras bajábamos las escaleras. Parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El no conocerlos cada vez se me hacía más insoportable.

—De nada—usé el mismo tono ausente de ella. Recordé nuevamente la invitación de Carlisle.

"—_Bella, una cosa más. ¿Dónde te hospedas últimamente?_

—_Estoy viviendo en la casa que antiguamente perteneció a mi padre. Él murió hace más de dos años, por lo que no hubo problema en el que me instalase allí. La gente cree que vine aquí porque este pueblo me recordaba a mi padre. Aunque, en cierta forma, ese fue uno de los motivos por los que elegí estar aquí. Eso y, bueno, el hecho de que este sea el lugar más lluvioso en los Estados Unidos también influyó—su expresión sarcástica me dio risa. Tenía razón, este era el lugar perfecto para alguien como nosotros._

—_No quiero parecer entrometido pero, dime ¿he de suponer que te encuentras viviendo sola?_

_No entendía a donde quería ir con estas preguntas, y podía ver que Bella tampoco. La diferencia era que yo podía echarle un vistazo a la mente de _

_Carlisle y averiguarlo y ella no._

_Decidí hacerlo._

_Chasquee la lengua con frustración al ver que Carlisle estaba bloqueándome recitando el himno en japonés una y otra vez._

_¿Por qué no deseaba que supiera lo que iba a decir?_

—_Supone bien. Como ya dije, mi padre murió hace tiempo, por cual la casa estaba abandonada y mi madre vive ahora en __Jacksonville__ junto a su nuevo marido._

—_Entiendo._

— _¿Hay algo que quiera decirme, Carlisle?—comentó ella, vacilante. Asentí, secundando su duda._

_Él le sonrió disculpándose._

— _¿Te estoy confundiendo, verdad?_

_Bella le sonrió avergonzada—La verdad es que sí._

—_Bien. Iré al quid de la cuestión, o seré cruelmente asesinado por mi propio hijo—bromeó él, con calma. Rodé los ojos en su dirección._

—_Claro, claro. Ten cuidado, puedo perder los estribos muy pronto—señalé con sarcasmo._

_Bella me dio un codazo juguetón._

—_Lo que realmente quiero decir es que me gustaría hacerte una invitación especial, Bella—ambos fruncimos el ceño con confusión._

— _¿Qué clase de invitación?—ella me dio una rápida mirada, como pidiendo ayuda. Articulé las palabras «Me está bloqueando» con los labios._

—_Simplemente a pasar una temporada con mi familia en esta casa. Al menos hasta que terminen el instituto y luego tú podrás decidir qué quieres hacer—Carlisle hablaba con su nata pasividad, pero yo estaba shockeado. Es decir, ¿vivir aquí? ¿Bella?_

—_¿Habla en serio?—inquirió con voz suave e impregnada de incredulidad._

_Él asintió—Creo que sería algo bueno para ti, ya que no tendrías que estar sola y podrías aprender algo de las mujeres de esta familia. Además de que _

_creo que muchos se han encariñado contigo aun cuando te conocen tan poco—sabía que ese comentario no estaba dirigido ni a Esme ni a Alice. Resistí el _

_impulso de cruzarme de brazos y mirar a otra dirección como un niño caprichoso._

—_Yo no sabría que decirle. Me gustaría pensarlo—Carlisle asintió, comprensivo._

—_Por supuesto, piénsalo bien. Cuando lo decidas puedes decírselo a Edward. Las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ti cuando sea._

_Y con ese último comentario habíamos salido de la habitación en completo silencio. Había mucha información por procesar."_

Ya en la sala, nos encontramos con una muy entusiasmada Esme. Se acercó con pasos gráciles y rápidos hacia nosotros. Sorprendentemente abrazó a Bella.

—Adiós, Bella. Espero realmente que vengas a visitarnos pronto. Aunque no aceptes la invitación que Carlisle te hizo en nuestro nombre—Ah, claro. Vampiros con oído súper-sensible ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?

La aludida rió nerviosamente—Prometo que vendré seguido—musitó. Sonreí ante la idea. Estar junto a ella se sentía extraño, pero no algo desagradable, era un sentimiento confortante, solo que no lograba entenderlo.

Luego de que el resto de mis hermanos se despidiera de ella, por fin tuve la oportunidad de despedirme yo.

—De nuevo gracias—sonrió.

—Ya sabes que no tienes nada que agradecer. Y lamento tener una familia tan extraña—suspiré ante los momentos incómodos que nos habían hecho pasar por sus insinuaciones continuas, las bromas de mal gusto de Emmett y el comportamiento excesivamente entusiasmado de Alice para con Bella.

Ella soltó una risa ligera—No, me agradan. Son muy buenas personas, realmente—su sonrisa triste me desconcertó.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso no lo niego. Pero con el tiempo algunos pueden resultar algo abrumadores—comenté jovialmente. Recibí un par de gruñidos en respuesta— ¡Si no les agrada lo que oyen dejen de cotillear!—comenté, con maldad.

—Eres malvado—dijo entre risas.

—¡Yo la apoyo!—respondieron algunos, pero la voz retumbante de Emmett resaltó.

—Ya ves… parece que lo eres, al menos por mayoría de votos—siguió ella, mirando con cariño a mi extravagante familia.

—Bueno… nadie es perfecto ¿sabes?—comenté algo ausente. Me pareció oírla murmurar algo como «¿tú crees?» muy suavemente, pero cuando le pregunté negó haber pronunciado palabra.

—Esto… supongo que ya debo irme. Necesito pensar un poco, me entiendes ¿verdad?—asentí, solo la estaba reteniendo hablando de tonterías cuando ella tenía miles de cosas que meditar.

Supuse que también sopesaría la invitación de Carlisle y una extraña mezcla de ansiedad y adrenalina recorrió mis venas vacías.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos mañana, Bella—me despedí. Y al verla tuve el impulso de querer abrazarla, pero supuse que al conocerla de tan poco tiempo sería extraño e incómodo para ella, por lo cual me limité a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

Ella suspiró frustrada por algo, pero me dio una sonrisa medio vacilante.

—Supongo que te veo mañana en el instituto—sus ojos brillaron tenuemente, le sonreí con una sonrisa torcida y asentí.

Después de despedirse con la mano nuevamente a mi familia se subió a su brillante coche rojo y desapareció entre el bosque.

Me quedé mirando en aquella dirección durante un par de segundos más y volví hacia mi familia.

Fui recibido por varias miradas intensas y pícaras. Fruncí el ceño, confuso.

—¿Qué?

* * *

**A/N: **Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews a todos, y los que no dejaron por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribo.

Perdonen la tardanza.

Saludos,

**Midori~**


	8. Dudas

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary****:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter 8: Dudas_

—Deberías aceptar que tengo razón, negar las cosas obvias no es saludable—su delicada voz nunca me había parecido más irritante.

—Decir cosas absurdas tampoco es saludable—gruñí.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo esta discusión con Alice otra vez?

Iba a tener que comprarme una grabadora o algo como eso.

—Edward, no seas cabezota. Sabes lo que pienso de tu actitud… deberías escuchar lo que te digo—insistió, exasperada.

—Creí que ya había dejado bien clara mi opinión acerca de este tema en particular ayer, hermana—mascullé, ya sin una pizca de paciencia. Si, era Alice, y la adoraba, pero a veces quería estrangularla.

Esta era una de esas veces.

¿Qué nadie pensaba venir a impedir que acabara cometiendo asesinato? ¿Dónde está Emmett cuando lo necesitas?

"_Considerando que se fue con Rosalie no quiero ni saberlo"_

Ugh.

—Sí, pero es una opinión errónea. Trato de hacer que veas las cosas con claridad—protestó.

—Que caritativa—si, sonó más sarcástico de lo que pretendía, pero realmente estaba cansado de discutir esto con ella.

A ver, no era tan complicado de entender. No entendía por qué Alice se empecinaba en hacerse la desentendida:

**A-mi-no-me-gustaba-Bella.**

Tan sencillo como eso.

— ¡Estás confundido! Pero deberías ver cómo te comportas a su alrededor…—comentó casi para sí misma.

Apreté los dientes—Grábatelo Alice, Bella solo es una buena amiga, ¿entiendes? Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Tú me conoces, sabes que nunca me ha interesado ninguna de las vampiros con las que nos hemos encontrado antes.

— ¿No se supone que siempre hay una excepción? Además, pareciera que con Bella todo es distinto. Edward, ella realmente te agrada ¿por qué te suena tan descabellado el que ella pudiera gustarte?—a este punto parecía que iba a golpearme.

—Es que es eso mismo, Alice. Ella me agrada, no me gusta. Son dos cosas muy distintas, ¿sabes? Estas mezclando todo. Y no es que me parezca descabellado—y de hecho no lo hacía, me parecía algo casi natural, pero eso era lo que no me gustaba de este asunto. Estaba comenzando a tragarme las palabras de Alice y a aceptarlas sin siquiera darme cuenta, de manera inconsciente. Y eso definitivamente no estaba bien. ¿No entendía que no me convenía nada el comenzar a sentir algo diferente del cariño fraternal por Bella? ¿Qué iba a sacar de eso? ¿El primer rechazo? Já. No me interesaba demasiado el experimentar esa experiencia en particular.

—Yo creo que tú te niegas a reconocer lo evidente. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Edward?—inquirió, entornando los ojos. Al rechazo, a eso le "temía". Hasta ella debería ser capaz de entenderlo, pero me negaba reconocerlo en voz alta. Me resultaba extrañamente difícil expresarlo frente a alguien, todas esas dudas.

Tenía ganas de romper algo.

Además, no quería arruinar esta amistad que estaba comenzando a surgir de manera espontánea entre ella y yo. No me animaba. Todavía no estaba seguro de sentir algo por ella, todavía existía una esperanza de que Alice se equivocara monumentalmente y lo mío fueran solo confusiones sin fundamento. Y rezaba por ello.

—Basta Alice. No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ya te dije todo lo que pensaba, ahora simplemente déjame en paz, ¿puedes hacerlo? No me confundas más—casi le rogué, estaba matándome con tantas dudas y cuestionamientos.

Ella frunció los labios pero no discutió más y le agradecí internamente por ello.

Nuestra pequeña discusión había comenzado una vez que llegamos al instituto y mientras aparcaba el coche me daba cuenta de que, extrañamente, el Ferrari rojo de Bella no se hallaba allí.

Traté de no darle mucha importancia a ese detalle, aun era temprano, todavía tenía tiempo de llegar.

Sin embargo, un vez que llegó la hora del almuerzo y ella tampoco se presentó me di cuenta de que, simplemente, no iba a venir hoy.

Y lo que sentí no fue agradable. Por supuesto, no fui lo suficiente disimulado como para que Alice no se diera cuenta de mi estado de ánimo repentinamente ensombrecido. Y, bueno, luego habíamos comenzado a discutir.

No me había dado cuenta el momento en el cual me había encariñado tanto con Bella como para que el hecho de no verla un día se convirtiera en algo más que molesto. Pero no estaba seguro de que se tratara de un sentimiento más fuerte que el que me ataba a, por ejemplo, Esme.

En mi interior me debatía a cada segundo. Una parte de mí deseaba que Alice se equivocara y así poder conservar esta reciente amistad con Bella y poder ser parte de la vida del otro pero de esta manera.

Por otro lado, la otra mitad prefería que Alice tuviera la razón, que ella me gustara y que yo le gustara a ella, de manera que termináramos siendo una parte fundamental cada día de la existencia del otro, pero de esta manera tan profunda.

No sabía que desear, porque –por donde lo viera- ambas opciones tenían pros y contras que no me ayudaban a terminar por decidirme.

Terminé dándome cuenta que tenía miedo de terminar enamorándome. Al fin y al cabo, yo era totalmente nuevo en esto, y –a pesar de mi mismo- me sentía en cierta forma desprotegido. Como si cualquier cosa fuera a herirme. Sentirse vulnerable es uno de los sentimientos menos gratos que existen, y más si eres un inmortal, como en mi caso. Es algo así como humillante.

Mierda. Me sentía como una chica, ¿quién dice que enamorarse es hermoso? Yo no lo estoy pasando precisamente bien. Tantas dudas van a hacer que tenga un derrame cerebral o algo de ese estilo. Gracias a Dios que nuestra mente es más compleja y avanzada que las de los humanos porque, si yo fuera un humano normal, ¿cómo estaría ahora?

Si apenas podía sobrellevarlo siendo un vampiro de más de un siglo, no quería imaginarme que sucedería si fuera solo un chico de diecisiete años. Odiaba todas estas dudas estúpidas. ¡A penas conocía a Bella y ya me sentía como si estuviera en una de esas novelas en el que el chico se enamora de su mejor amiga! ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

Y lo peor era, que tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas solo estaban comenzando.

* * *

**A/N:** Es cortito, si. Pero es una pequeña introducción a los próximos capítulos, donde Edward puede analizar más profundamente lo que siente y puede darse cuenta de nuevas cosas. Aun falta, por supuesto, para que él diga _"Oh, Dios definitivamente la amo!"_ porque no me gusta que se den cuenta de un día a otro, no es realista xD

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos.

Saludos,

**Midori~**


	9. Su respuesta

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

**Nota:** Capítulo doble (junté el IX y X) para compensar la corta longitud de los capítulos en general y el tiempo de espera ;) Que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Chapter 9: Su respuesta_

Había ido al estacionamiento luego de haber decidido que no me apetecía en absoluto ir a la clase de español (mucho menos teniendo a Emmett como compañero) y ahora me dirigía hacia mi coche, dispuesto a alejarme del mundo mediante la música.

Estaba por abrir la puerta del piloto cuando una mano relativamente pequeña me tomó por la muñeca. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, ¿quién…? Era imposible que fuera algún profesor u otro humano, lo podía haber escuchado venir enseguida. Voltee para encontrarme con una cara de facciones femeninas y delicadas, sus ojos dorados nunca me habían parecido más conocidos.

— ¿Qué…?—balbucee sin mucho sentido, para mi vergüenza. Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Lamento haberte asustado, pensé que me habías oído… aunque admito que una parte mía no le molestaba darte un muy pequeño susto, tú sabes…—sonrió arrebatadoramente. Blanquee los ojos.

— ¿Y yo era el "malvado"?—le recordé, con sarcasmo. Ella soltó una larga carcajada.

—Bueno, puede que se revirtieran los papeles. Pero solo temporalmente—guiñó un ojo y señaló el Volvo con un movimiento de cabeza— ¿Crees que podamos subir? Tengo que decirte algo—asentí calmadamente, con curiosidad—Fantástico.

Subimos en silencio, yo –como el caballero que mis padres me habían enseñado a ser- le abrí la puerta del copiloto y la cerré cuando entró, bajo su mirada divertida, con esa chispa de una emoción que no podría describir. Ya dentro no pude evitar preguntar:

— ¿Podría saber por qué no apareciste en todo el día hoy?—no pude evitar que un destello de irritación se colara en mi tono de voz, pero la había pasado bastante mal al ver que ella no aparecía. _"Supongo que te veo mañana en el instituto"_ había dicho, pero no se había presentado a ninguna clase.

Jugueteó nerviosa con uno de sus mechones de pelo y, pese a mí supuesto enojo no pude evitar pensar que se veía más que adorable.

—Lo lamento, pero no sabía cómo avisarte que hoy no iba a poder asistir. Sucede que hoy temprano Jake me avisó que debía ir a ver unos conocidos suyos y no podía no ir—se excusó rápidamente. De no haber tenido un oído tan sensible como el nuestro no habría entendido ni el comienzo. Algo me llamó la atención.

—¿Jake?—cuestioné, enarcando una ceja.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y me miró con horror, dándose cuenta de que había soltado más información de la que deseaba, supuse.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando buscarle un papel al tal Jake en todo este asunto.

Un interruptor se prendió en mi cabeza de pronto. Oh.

_Su novio._

Esas dos palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi cerebro un par de minutos más, era incapaz de alejarlas de mis pensamientos.

Oh, no, por favor, que me esté equivocando.

_¿Su novio? Imposible, es decir, ella es un vampiro. ¿Cómo podría ser…?_

¿Y si el también es uno?

_No, ella dijo que no se cruzó ninguno de nuestra especie desde su conversión._

_Pero… ¿y si miente? Es obvio que nos oculta partes de su historia, ¿y si esta es una de esas partes?_

¿Y qué tal si, por otro lado es un humano?

_¿Súcubo?_

No, qué demonios estoy pensando.

Mis pensamientos eran un torbellino de incoherencias. Parecía que le habían dado un puñetazo a mi pobre cerebro. Una sobrecarga. No era capaz de pensar con claridad.

No tengo ni idea de qué clase de expresión tenía en el rostro o cuánto tiempo estuve ausente, pero cuando medianamente regresé al presente Bella me contemplaba con preocupación.

Desvié la vista y decidí que jugar con el volante de mi coche era más importante que mirarla a la cara.

—Lo lamento, momento de ausencia—intenté reír pero lo que salió fue un sonido seco y amargo— ¿Me decías?

Se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Te estaba explicando el porqué de mi ausencia en clases hoy—musitó.

—Ah, ya—contesté, simplemente.

Respiró hondo— ¿Estás bien?

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo dices?—claro que sabía por qué me lo decía, debí quedarme viendo la luna después de que mencionara ese nombre.

—Es que, parecías algo ausente. ¿Dije algo malo?—parecía algo preocupada.

Traté de sonreír para calmarla, pero dudo que lo haya logrado—Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo tenía una duda…—De verdad la tenía, pero no iba a decirla, porque tendría que explicarle varias cosas que no deseaba que fueran de su conocimiento— ¿"Jake" es un familiar tuyo?—opté porque esa era la manera más disimulada para preguntar lo que quería, o al menos así descartaría algunas opciones.

—Oh…—pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta—No, no es un familiar técnicamente—contestó, arrugando el entrecejo— ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

—Por nada en especial—Bueno, familia no eran, lamentablemente. Pero qué ¿un amigo? Por alguna razón me aferraba desesperadamente a esa opción, sin querer aceptar que pudiera ser la primera que me había auto-propuesto.

Se mordió el labio inferior, obviamente cuestionándose el motivo de mi extraña actitud, pero si me preguntaba ¿qué iba a contestarle? Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía muy bien qué demonios me estaba sucediendo.

Por favor, que Alice se equivoque, que Alice se equivoque, que se equivoque.

Aunque, seamos realistas ¿cuándo se equivocaba Alice?

¿Una excepción sería mucho pedir?

Suspiré. Terminaría dándome la cabeza contra la pared si seguía de esta forma. Aunque la pared recibiría más daño que yo.

Solo es una expresión.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?—rompí el silencio que nos habíamos auto impuesto. Ella pareció sorprendida de que hablara de repente, se aclaró la garganta y buscó mi mirada, que se encontraba fija en el volante. Me negué a mirarla y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo su expresión entristecida.

De un momento a otro me sentí la peor basura del mundo. Ella no me había hecho absolutamente nada como para que yo me comportara de esa forma tan grosera.

—Yo… b-bueno—tartamudeó y me sentí peor. Seguramente se sentía intimidada por mi actitud hostil, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con otros de nuestra especie y yo no le estaba mostrando la mejor cara.

Un vampiro enojado. Ni para nosotros es chiste. Somos violentos, la verdad. Pero yo tampoco planeaba ser violento con ella, jamás lo sería.

—Lo cierto es que quería hablar contigo sobre la invitación de Carlisle y tu familia—ahí va, seguramente me dirá que no ¿por qué querría estar bajo el mismo techo que yo después de esta "pelea" silenciosa?—…y sinceramente me gustaría aceptar su oferta. Estoy un poco cansada de estar sola, ¿sabes?—ahí lo tienen, yo ya sabía que algo como esto iba a pa-- ¿Hu? Esperen… ¿ella acaba de decir que _acepta_ la invitación?

Debí tener una expresión de total sorpresa e incredulidad porque Bella se removió en su asiento, incómoda, y preguntó suavemente:

— ¿Estás completamente seguro que estás bien? ¿Es por lo que dije? Puedo retirar lo dicho, en serio, no quiero incomodarte—identifiqué un tono herido en su voz. Parpadee.

—Hu, no. No es lo que crees, solo… pensé que ibas a decir que no, porque, hm, porque creí—a esta altura estaba balbuceando incoherencias variadas y ella me observaba arqueando una ceja. Tragué antes de seguir, tratando de calmarme—ya sabes, pensé que no querrías estar cerca de mí después de lo de recién. No fui muy amable—me pasé una mano por mi cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que normalmente está. Solía hacer eso cuando me ponía nervioso.

Ella comenzó a reír tontamente de repente. La observé sin entender. ¿Y lo gracioso de esto era…?

— ¿En serio pensaste eso? Que tonto eres—podría decirme algo que ya no supiera— no estoy enfadada contigo—agregó dulcemente. Le sonreí, a veces podía ser tan linda.

Bien, no. Yo no dije eso. ¿De acuerdo? Esto de mis pensamientos se me está yendo peligrosamente fuera de control. Además, no lo pensé con esas intenciones. Fue en carácter de amigos, ¿entendido?

_¿Se supone que intento engañarme a __mí mismo__?_

Me siento un estúpido.

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en el volante.

— ¿Te sucede algo?—la dulce y preocupada voz de Bella me sacó de mis nada alegres pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza.

—No es nada grave, ya se me pasara. Momento depresivo, tú sabes. Mi estado de ánimo no es muy alegre últimamente… bueno, yo nunca he sido demasiado alegre. Pregúntaselo a quien quieras—bromee desganado, en un intento de alejar la conversación de mis pensamientos sobre la cruel realidad.

Ella rió suavemente—No creo que seas un amargado, si a eso te refieres. Yo creo que más bien, tienes un sentido del humor genial, solo que distinto y algo retorcido—agregó, riendo aun.

—Que es lo mismo que decir amargado.

—No dije eso—se quejó.

—Bueno, pero de una manera más amable y disfrazada—concedí y ella se carcajeó.

—Como quieras.

Sonreí ligeramente. Su compañía lograba que mi ensombrecido ánimo mejorara.

—Allí vienen tus hermanos—comentó, repentinamente. Seguí la trayectoria de su mirada y divisé a los cuatro caminando hacia nuestra dirección. Alice y

Emmett sacudieron sus brazos en nuestra dirección. Bella les devolvió el saludo y yo me limité a rodar los ojos. Ella me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Quizás si seas un poquito amargado—bromeó.

— ¿Lo ves? Era tiempo de que lo aceptaras. Todos lo hacen—señalé con falso dramatismo. Ella se puso a la defensiva rápidamente,

— ¡Dije que solo un poquito!

— ¡Bella aceptó que Edward es una amargado! ¡Hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo!—la estruendosa voz de Emmett era inconfundible, igual que el timbre burlón de sus palabras.

— ¡Muérdeme!—contesté simplemente.

Un coro de risas siguió a mi comentario.

— ¡Eso me parece fantástico!—el entusiasmo de su voz era casi palpable.

—Está feliz porque acaba de ganarse una sexta hija adoptiva—nos susurró a mí y a Jasper, Emmett, aunque su intención era que también Esme lo oyera.

Ella le dio una falsa mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Con que susurrando cosas malas sobre tu madre con tus hermanos, eh?—reprendió con supuesto enojo, apretando los labios.

Emmett puso su mejor cara inocente. _"Como si engañara a alguien"_ pensé sarcástico, y los demás presentes creían lo mismo, al parecer.

— ¿Yo? Simplemente comentaba algo con mis hermanos…—señaló con simpleza, fingiendo no entender de qué le hablaba. Reímos suavemente, Esme podía tratar de hacerse la enfadada pero el inmenso cariño hacia nosotros reflejado en sus ojos la traicionaba.

Y agradezcamos por ese mismo cariño, que es el único que impide que ella nos eche a todos cada vez que nos peleamos como un grupo de adolescentes humanos inmaduros. Tantos años de existencia no nos evitan ese tipo de comportamientos…

Sin embargo en estos momentos me resultaba muy difícil el enfadarme o ponerme de mal humor, no con estas nuevas noticias.

Y fácilmente podría decir que todos en la casa se hallaban eufóricos también, al menos la mayoría. Hasta la mismísima Rosalie parecía feliz de nuestra futura nueva inquilina, aunque el hecho de que ella se llevara tanta atención le molestara interiormente. La más feliz con esta situación era Esme, por supuesto.

O quizás no, quizás simplemente no quiero aceptar que mi nivel de entusiasmo es ligeramente más elevado que el de ella. Porque hacerlo sería comenzar a aceptar gradualmente lo que Alice me ha dicho en tantas ocasiones, y es algo que no pienso permitirme. Llámenme terco, cerrado de mente, idiota; como sea no voy a cambiar de opinión. Eso que Alice propone no me interesa en lo más mínimo, o es lo que creo en estos momentos. No es como si alguien pudiera venir a obligarme a enamorarme. Supuestamente es algo involuntario, que aflora en cualquier momento menos en el que tú crees. Los sentimientos son demasiado complicados como para entenderlos completamente, no soy la excepción.

— ¿Y bien?—cuestionó Emmett dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—Dijo que tenía que avisarle a unos conocidos que tiene aquí antes de mudarse, y que con suerte podrá trasladarse en dos días. No quiere importunar viniendo aquí "demasiado pronto"—contesté luego de ojear en su mente cual había sido la pregunta. Otra ausencia, no está bien que me la pase tan extrañamente distraído, es irritante además.

— ¿Dos días?—protestó Alice, cruzándose de brazos— ¿Por qué tiene que esperar dos días? Con nuestra fuerza y velocidad podríamos llevar lo que tres camiones de mudanza en muchísimo menos tiempo, así que eso no es excusa—señaló. Asentí en muestra de apoyo.

—Lo sé. Pero como ya dije, ella no quería "importunar mudándose aquí tan rápidamente cuando apenas somos conocidos y aprovecharse de nuestra amabilidad" —hice una mueca—Lo cual es absurdo porque ella no molesta en lo más mínimo, y si se le ofreció vivir aquí era justamente para que no pasara más tiempo sola y disfrutara de compañía de nuestra propia especie… compañía buena—aclaré luego de unos segundos, recordando algunos seres que también eran "de nuestra especie" pero cuya compañía no podría ser deseada por nadie que se preste de ser inteligente y precavido.

— ¡Pero qué tontería!—bufó Alice, y me dirigió una mirada autoritaria—mañana hablarás con ella en el instituto y le dirás que traiga su trasero a esta casa lo más pronto posible o se las vera conmigo, ¿entendido?—sentenció, los otros se carcajearon en voz baja por su severa expresión, los fulminó con la mirada medio en broma.

—Si—contesté sin deseos de discutir—… ¿puedo cambiar las palabras?—agregué después, no bromeando realmente. No me parecía algo muy cómodo el tener que darle semejante recado con ese tipo de groserías.

Ella se rió—Por supuesto, Edward. Puedes transformar mi mensaje como quieras, pero el punto sigue siendo que no quiero que tarde demasiado—aclaró de forma jovial.

Asentí y cuando desapareció por las escaleras, seguida de los demás, suspiré.

—_Y que el show comience, damas y caballeros_—reí con ironía para mí mismo.


	10. Un exceso

**Welcome ****to ****my ****life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary****:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

* * *

_Chapter__ 10: Un exceso_

No había realmente palabras para describir la situación que se vivía en la mansión en esos momentos. O al menos no que yo pudiera concebir.

Pero si había una que se le acercaba bastante a la realidad. ¿Cuál era? Ah, si: _exceso._

Toda esta situación era un exceso. Era la mejor manera de describir lo que veía.

Es decir, puedo comprender perfectamente la emoción que sentían por la llegada de un nuevo huésped más o menos permanente. Yo también estaba ansioso, solo que intentaba guardarme toda esa impaciencia para mi mismo.

Pero bien, _puede_ que no lo estuviese haciendo demasiado _bien._ Claro, no era algo seguro. El hecho de que Alice me mirara con diversión cada tanto, adivinando rápidamente mi estado de ánimo, no significaba que estuviera siendo obvio, ¿verdad?

Y si los demás la imitaban era por eso mismo, ¿no? Porque veían sus acciones y la imitaban, disfrutando de mi incomodidad. Solo por eso.

Suspiré. ¿A quién engañaba? Si estaba siendo obvio, ¡pero ellos no tenían ningún derecho de jugar a mi costa!

Más bien deberían controlar sus propias acciones. Con tan solo decirles que habían prácticamente dado vuelta la casa y remodelado una habitación dos veces –la segunda con la supervisión de Esme sobre los hombres-. Ahora la sala era un descontrol y Alice había mandado a Emmett y Jasper a acomodar todo "perfecta y rápidamente". Claro, en el caso contrario rodarían cabezas. Y siempre hay que tomarse una amenaza de Rosalie seriamente y al pie de la letra. Es algo que se aprende con el tiempo.

Suspiré nuevamente. Ahora estaban reacomodando los muebles de la habitación…

Recordé el momento en que debí hacer de mensajero de Alice y hablar con Bella respecto al tiempo que se tomarían para la mudanza. Por supuesto, le tomé la palabra a mi hermana y me permití cambiar sus palabras al momento de "entregar el mensaje". No me imaginaba repitiendo sus palabras frente a Bella… no me imaginaba ni era capaz. Era demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo? Vergonzoso.

_Estaba parado en la entrada del instituto, esperando a que Bella bajara de su auto. Obviamente me encontraba solo, al parecer yo era "el más indicado para hablar con ella sobre este asunto". Lo cual me parecía un tanto exagerado, me refiero a que únicamente tenía que pedirle de parte de __Alice__ que intentara adelantar su mudanza un poco, (si, 'un poco'. No iba a decirle 'lo máximo posible' porque sería como ponerle presión y me parecía en extremo grosero) para evitar que mi hermana sufriera un ataque de ansiedad._

_La vi caminar hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, siempre con aires tímidos. Pero yo ya me estaba acostumbrando, y sabía que eran sinceras._

—_Hola, __Edward__—saludó. Le sonreí en respuesta._

—_Hola, Bella—murmuré y me tomé la libertad de observar su rostro un poco más de lo necesario. Supongo que eso fue lo que provocó que bajara la mirada tan bruscamente, avergonzada. Y quien sabe, quizás también incómoda. No me sorprendería._

_Y me sentí repentinamente mal. No supe el por qué, pero creo que era simplemente porque mi propio subconsciente estaba bloqueando la respuesta._

_Y decidí hablar para romper aquel silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre ambos:_

—_Bueno, la verdad es que estaba esperándote para "entregarte" un mensaje de __Alice__—comenté despreocupadamente._

_Ella me miró medio sorprendida._

—_¿Mensaje?—inquirió, confundida._

—_Si, bueno, sobre tu mudanza—señalé, y una chispa de comprensión brilló en sus ojos. Entonces decidí continuar—Verás, mi hermana me ha pedido que te dijera si es posible que adelantes tu mudanza a casa. Y que por favor lleves tu presencia antes de dos días, —no iba a decir "tu trasero"— porque le parece absurdo esperar tanto—finalicé. Bella parecía debatirse entre la risa y la perplejidad. Recé (aunque no literalmente) porque la primera opción ganara._

—_Eh, la verdad es que yo… No sé, trataré pero…—ella vaciló, ordenando sus ideas, supuse. Traté de eliminar la presión que seguramente estaba sintiendo._

—_Cálmate, no necesitas responder en este momento. Y tampoco necesitas responder, ¿sabes? __Alice__ no morirá si no le concedes este capricho. Tranquila—calmé, sonriéndole en señal de apoyo. Ella me miró agradecida._

—_Gracias, __Edward__. Lo cierto es que dudo que pueda mudarme ya hoy, quizás mañana trate de llegar un poco más temprano de lo que planeaba. Es lo único que puedo hacer._

—_Bien, eso le dará más tiempo a __Esme__ de reacomodar la casa unas tres veces más de lo que ella planeaba—bromee. Bella abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver un ligero rastro de seriedad en mi voz._

_Por supuesto, no era del todo una broma…_

—_¿Me hablas en serio? ¿__Reacomodar__ la casa?—quise reírme ante la expresión atónita de su rostro. Claro, la muy inocente aun no conocía bien lo que podían ser capaces de llegar a hacer los miembros de mi familia. No la culpaba, se tarda en acostumbrarse. Al final, como dice la frase, terminabas uniéndote a ellos._

—_Tranquilízate Bella, parece que va a darte un ataque. Sí, "reacomodar" la casa, más en específico la que será en el futuro tu habitación. No es nada muy complicado para nosotros, podemos hacerlo en menos de un día y sin correr el riesgo de morir del esfuerzo—me burlé. A pesar de que aun se veía en sus ojos el aturdimiento, sonrió._

—_Bien. Pero dile a tu madre y a tus hermanas que no hagan nada muy exagerado—casi ordenó, intentando ser seria._

—_Querida, ella __son__ exageradas—repliqué en tono ceremonioso. Esta vez rió y me empujó suavemente._

—_¡Hablo en serio __Edward__!_

—_Y yo no te prometo nada—sonreí. La escuché quejarse y luego dar un suspiró en señal de rendición. "¡Vaya! ¡Esta es la primera vez que se rinde en una discusión!" se asombró mi subconsciente. Y era verdad, porque cuando creí no conocer criatura más tozuda que __Alice__ o yo, llegó Bella y me demostró lo contrario._

_En eso oímos sonar la campana que anunciaba la primera clase desde el interior del edificio._

_Abrimos grandes los ojos y nos observamos, perplejos._

_¿Qué hora se supone que era…?_

—_No puede ser—gruñí. Últimamente estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo demasiado seguido._

—_¡Vamos!—me susurró Bella, tomándome del brazo—¡Quizás lleguemos si nos apuramos un poco!_

_Y entonces recordé que mi primera clase la compartía con ella. Bueno, pensé, al menos no estaré solo cuando me castiguen…_

_Pero, a pesar de mis predicciones, logramos llegar al salón. Cinco minutos tarde y teniendo que soportar un regaño (un poco exagerado considerando nuestro habitual comportamiento y notas) del obviamente malhumorado profesor de Cálculo, pero llegamos. _

Prácticamente me reía solo al recordar la expresión de Bella cuando el profesor despotricaba contra nosotros. Lucía tan arrepentida, como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por sus padres. La verdad es que, por mi parte, ni siquiera me inmuté durante aquel exasperante discurso.

Pero bueno, si ella era tan joven seguramente no habría cursado la secundaria más de una o dos veces. Yo ya había repetido esto más veces de lo que uno considera sano. Estaba acostumbrado a esto, no a los regaños obviamente, pero si al ambiente.

Emmett, que pasaba justo cerca de mí en esos momentos, cargando un sofá de tapizado color pastel, me miró como si estuviera demente. Pero ya era bien sabido que Emmett pensaba eso de mi persona, así que simplemente lo ignoré.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tú hijo ya está oficialmente trastornado!—gritó al subir las escaleras. Escuché risas y bufé.

—No eres la mejor persona para decir eso, Emmett—devolví, aun recargado en la pared.

Lo oí refunfuñar desde arriba y sonreí ligeramente.

—Dime, ¿no te ha dicho a qué hora iba a pasarse por aquí, aproximadamente?—preguntó súbitamente una figura, bajando las escaleras.

—No, Alice—susurré medio exasperado, mientras cerraba los ojos. Intenté pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la incoherente ansiedad que sentía.

—¡No es justo!—se quejó e intuí que estaría haciendo un puchero— ¡Debiste preguntárselo! ¿Qué clase de mensajero eres?—me recriminó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Abrí los ojos y la miré con molestia.

—No soy tu mensajero Alice, soy tu hermano. Y si no le pregunté fue porque sabía que la estaba incomodando. Ella es muy tímida, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta. Esta mudanza no es tan fácil para ella, quería que se sintiera lo mejor posible—la miré a los ojos y me arrepentí en seguida de mi improvisado discurso.

Allí estaba nuevamente, aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos dorados de Alice. Eso no podía significar nada bueno, al menos no para mí.

—Oh, con que querías hacerla sentir lo _mejor_ posible, que _considerado_ es de tu parte hermanito—insinuó, observándome intensamente.

Le gruñí—No comiences, por favor. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión demasiado seguido.

Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente—Lo sé, y no volveré a insistir. Ahora no la _necesito_, con Bella aquí será demasiado fácil que lo aceptes tú solito—canturreó y sin dar tiempo a réplicas me dio la espalda y subió las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de seguirla y hablar con los demás cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Por supuesto no hace falta decir que, por unos cortos segundos, todo pareció congelarse en la casa y entonces el ambiente cambió súbitamente hasta convertirse en algo frenético.

—¡Abre la puerta, Edward!—me chilló Alice desde arriba—¡Ábrela!—Y no fue necesario que lo repitiera otra vez, yo ya estaba en la entrada.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente una vez corrí la dichosa puerta, develando a quién se todos modos ya sabía que era. Sonreí.

—Bienvenida.

Pero en ese momento yo no era conciente de que ese "bienvenida" no era aplicable únicamente a la casa.

* * *

**N/A:** Okay, para empezar, feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo para todos lo que están leyendo esto. Espero que hayan tenido un 25 de Diciembre agradable y que hayan recibido el vampiro/hombre-lobo/humano que pidieron a Santa Claus [soy la orgullosa propietaria de un Seth y un Benjamín] xD

Y hablando en serio, este es un regalo atrasado de navidad y uno adelantado de Año Nuevo. Y dado que terminé ya el 11, ese será su regalo de "Reyes Magos" el 6 de Enero, ¿están de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que les va a encantar el próximo capitulo.

Pista: Va a pasar algo que hace _bastante_ que estamos esperando que pase [tampoco se emocionen, no se van a casar O.o]

**¿Adelanto?**

_—Nunca había visto tantos CDs juntos desde la inauguración de aquella enorme tienda de música en Phoenix, y de hecho creo que la tuya está más surtida —murmuró, sosteniendo varios de los CDs de la estantería. Parecía maravillada y sonreí orgulloso._

_—Gracias._

_(...)  
_

_Reí suavemente, parecía una niña en una juguetería._

_—¿Debo tomar tu actitud como que estoy en presencia de otra fanática de la buena música? —pregunté súbitamente, tratando de romper el silencio. Ella sonrió._

_—Yo diría que si. Y déjame decirte que tienes un gusto excelente._

_(...)  
_

_—Puedes usarlos cuando te plazca, tú sabes, siéntete en la libertad de tomarlos cuando quieras —no solía prestarlos demasiado, aquella colección era prácticamente mi vida, y mi familia lo respetaba. Pero no me suponía ningún problema prestárselos a ella, sabía que podía confiar._

_Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante cuando volteó a verme._

_—¿Hablas en serio? —si hubiese sido Alice ya estaría dando saltitos de pura emoción, pero gracias a Dios, Bella era Bella._

_Reí—Claro._

_—¡Gracias! —y lo que siguiente que hizo me tomó desprevenido._

CHAN xD Ese adelanto es por mi tiempo de ausencia :P Así no creen que soy tan mala, aunque realmente lo sea.

¡En fin!

Sobre este capítulo: No se confundan, acaba de aceptar que ella le _gusta_ no que está _enamorado_, para eso tomara un pelín más, porque aun es un poco pronto, ¿saben? Pero sigue siendo un avance. Pero ahora la pregunta es **¿Qué siente Bella?**

¿Está en su mundo? ¿Siente lo mismo que él? ¿Qué piensa ella de todo esto? Y, ¿CUÁNDO APARECERÁ JAKE?

El día que yo quiera (?) Dejémoslo ahí, la historia es joven aún.

Bueno, esto se extendió mucho, así que me voy despidiendo. Ojala hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Cuidense mucho todos,

**Midori**

PD: ¿Se han enterado del **CULLEN CHRISTMAS CONTEST**? _(Está organizado por Yuliss y Tatarata)._ Bien, las votaciones de la primera ronda finalizan mañana.

A los que no sabían les recomiendo pasarse por ahí, hay muy buenos fics se los aseguro (me leí prácticamente todos)

Ah... y yo. xD [No es que sea el mejor one-shot que haya escrito ni mucho menos, pero con las prisas es lo que salió]

Saludos.


	11. Aceptando la verdad

**Welcome to my life

* * *

**

"_Y estate cómoda, ya que ahora sé que es tuya,_

_y que ni con todos mis años_

_y los miles que me faltan por cumplir_

_te podré llegar a agradecer algún día_

_por permanecer en ella y recibirme a mi"

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La familia Cullen se muda a Forks solo para encontrarse a una joven vampiro residiendo allí mismo. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward y Bella se conocieran en circunstancias muy distintas? Y, ¿qué secretos oculta Bella de su vida humana? E/B

**Nota:** Un día tarde lo sé, pero al menos no una semana tarde... *embarrased*. Whatever, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

[Este capítulo va dedicado a **Candelaria Bells**, porque estuvo cerca, muy cerca, de lo que va a pasar ;) ]

* * *

_Chapter 11: Aceptando la verdad  
_

En el momento en que terminé de pronunciar "bienvenida" no hubo tiempo suficiente para que Bella pudiera ni abrir la boca para contestarme, para entonces Alice ya estaba colgada de ella en un abrazo de excesivo cariño. Pero si se creía que el de ella era asfixiante, el de Emmett fue un 'rompe huesos' y se haber sido Bella humana probablemente hubiese muerto rápidamente por la falta de aire.

A veces Emmett podía exagerar un tanto en las muestras de afecto. Sin mala intención claro, pero…

Fue una bienvenida muy emotiva, como si se recibiese a una hija que hace mucho que estaba ausente en casa, y a Bella pareció no molestarle en absoluto. Se veía completamente radiante de felicidad y eso bastó para que yo me sintiera igual.

Las próximas dos horas las pasamos todos juntos en la sala, conversando un poco sobre cual sería la habitación en que ella se quedaría, cómo iríamos al instituto todos los días, el territorio que frecuentábamos al cazar y demás cosas de ese estilo.

Bella escuchaba con atención y se mostraba sinceramente interesada en las cosas que comentábamos sobre la vida de cada uno: los pasatiempos de uno, de qué trabajaba el otro, cuántas veces nos habíamos graduado, etcétera. Pero llegó un momento en que logré notar como empezaba a mirar hacia algún costado o a juguetear distraídamente con mechones de su cabello y capté con rapidez que ya no tenía tantas ganas de escuchar anécdotas como de conocer el resto de la mansión.

Entonces, se lo propuse. Y ella aceptó con entusiasmo, como supuse que haría.

Desafortunadamente, también fui conciente de las miradas llenas de significado de la mayoría de los miembros de mi familia dirigidas a mí mientras subía con Bella las escaleras, después de que ella manifestara que no tenía ningún inconveniente en recorrer el lugar con mi única compañía (cosa que me hizo secretamente feliz).

"_Ignóralos" _me dije. Y lo hice, por supuesto. Eso era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarme de ahora en adelante.

—Empecemos viendo tu nueva habitación, ¿de acuerdo? —ofrecí, sonriendo. Ella asintió, sonriendo también. Bueno, podía acostumbrarme a eso también.

* * *

—Nunca había visto tantos CDs juntos desde la inauguración de aquella enorme tienda de música en Phoenix, y de hecho creo que la tuya está más surtida —murmuró, sosteniendo varios de los CDs de la estantería. Parecía maravillada y sonreí orgulloso.

—Gracias.

—No, en serio. Es increíble, pero dime ¿cómo los organizas? —ahora los observaba con más detenimiento, tratando de descifrar el criterio de ubicación de los títulos que utilizaba.

—Eh, por año y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contesté, echado en el sofá. Ella articuló un casi inaudible «Ah» y continuó explorando.

Reí suavemente, parecía una niña en una juguetería.

—¿Debo tomar tu actitud como que estoy en presencia de otra fanática de la buena música? —pregunté súbitamente, tratando de romper el silencio. Ella sonrió.

—Yo diría que si. Y déjame decirte que tienes un gusto excelente.

—Gracias —repetí, aun sonriendo—. Estoy seguro de que tú también.

Permanecimos un rato así, en silencio, mientras ella se dedicaba a revisar cada estantería, con los ojos dorados brillando de emoción.

—Puedes usarlos cuando te plazca, tú sabes, siéntete en la libertad de tomarlos cuando quieras —no solía prestarlos demasiado, aquella colección era prácticamente mi vida, y mi familia lo respetaba. Pero no me suponía ningún problema prestárselos a ella, sabía que podía confiar.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante cuando volteó a verme.

—¿Hablas en serio? —si hubiese sido Alice ya estaría dando saltitos de pura emoción, pero gracias a Dios, Bella era Bella.

Reí—Claro.

—¡Gracias! —y lo que siguiente que hizo me tomó desprevenido. Un momento estaba parada a unos metros de mi posición y al otro la tenía a unos centímetros, cerca, _muy _cerca. Me estaba abrazando. Aquello que había querido hacer desde la primera vez que habíamos hablado.

Pero eso no era todo, por supuesto que no. A los pocos segundos en que sus brazos me rodearon, pude sentir en mi mejilla el suave roce de sus labios contra mi piel. Y aquello si que me descolocó.

Porque allí, teniéndola entre mis brazos, sintiéndola tan cerca, piel contra piel, me di cuenta de que se sentía demasiado bien como para querer soltarla alguna vez.

Y también me di cuenta, no sin un deje de amargura y una extraña euforia, de que había estado negando lo evidente y que Alice tenía razón —como siempre—. Bella realmente me _gustaba_.

Supongo que no puedes negar lo evidente durante mucho tiempo…

* * *

—Y entonces… ¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos allí adentro? —Alzando las cejas sugestivamente y con aquella sonrisa —_idiota_ para mi, _encantadora_ para Rosalie— Emmett habría logrado sacarme de mis casillas de no haber sido que en esos momentos me encontraba solo físicamente presente. Mi mente estaba demasiado lejos, aun turbada por mi reciente 'descubrimiento'.

—Hmm —mascullé, distraído. Escuché a alguien chasquear los dedos y luego vi a Emmett pasar, estúpidamente, la mano una y otra vez delante de mi rostro mientras Jasper contenía la risa a duras penas.

A la quinta vez se la aparté de un manotazo y gruñí en su dirección.—No me fastidies.

—Bah. ¿Por qué estás de tan malhumor? —se detuvo unos segundos, reconsiderando sus palabras— Bueno, más de lo habitual.

Blanqueé los ojos.—Vete a molestar a otra persona, por favor. Necesito pensar —y dicho esto salí sin voltear de la sala, dejando a unos confundidos Jasper y Emmett detrás.

—¿Qué le sucede? —escuché a éste último preguntar.

—No tengo idea, pero puedo sentir todo un conflicto de emociones en su interior, es casi mareante—susurró Jasper.

Y decidí dejar de oírlos, necesitaba estar un segundo solo. Bella había salido con Alice, Rosalie y Esme de compras. Va, había sido arrastrada. Esto significaba que estaba temporalmente fuera de peligro, no es que no me gustara su presencia, pero en estos momentos necesitaba pensar fríamente.

Y por supuesto ella era también un objeto de distracción…

Me senté en el sofá, no sin antes prender el equipo de música, y suspiré frustrado. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que las cosas iban a cambiar _bastante_ de ahora en adelante.

Pero lo cierto es que aun no sabía si era para bien o para mal.

--

Cuando oí el auto de Rosalie aproximarse a la casa estoy seguro de que me congelé en mi lugar. Estaba seguro de estar sufriendo algo como un ataque de pánico.

Traté de controlarme, lo último que necesitaba era desbordar al pobre Jasper (que un piso más abajo sufría las consecuencias de mis emociones descontroladas) y luego tener que soportar un intenso interrogatorio de su parte. Había una sola persona a la que tendría que decirle sobre esto, aunque en estos momentos se me antojaba totalmente aterrador.

Pero ella era la única persona en quien podía confiar, ¿lamentablemente? No lo sé, quizá si o quizá no.

"_Ah, mátenme"_ gruñí interiormente _"Para nadie de mi familia estas cosas han sido tan complicadas, ¿por qué para mí si?"_. Reflexioné unos segundos y pensé con amargura _"¿O soy yo el complicado aquí?"_ Aquello me sonaba más posible.

Bueno, complicado o no, iba a intentarlo. Quizás yo también podía tener mi propio final feliz, aunque me costase más.

En ese momento una silueta sonriente se asomó por el marco de mi puerta.

—Me parece que tú y yo tenemos una conversación importante —Alice sonreía de una forma que debió haberme asustado como pocas cosas podrían. Pero yo había estado preparándome mentalmente para esto alrededor de tres horas.

—Ya sabes qué es lo que tengo que decirte, así que ¿por qué no me ahorras todo eso? —me habría puesto a suplicar si ella me hubiera dado tiempo suficiente para mover un músculo.

—Ah, no. Necesitas decirlo en voz alta, solo así acabarás por creértelo a tu mismo. Te conozco, ¿sabes? —le sonreí vacilante, ella tenía razón. Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta, pero escucharme a mi mismo aceptándolo se me antojaba especialmente dificultoso… y algo aterrador.

Su mirada asesina no era difícil descifrar. **"No dudas"** gritaba y yo haría todo lo posible para obedecerla.


End file.
